Love Is Blind
by CrystalEarth
Summary: Leila is the Evil Queens niece. follow her through the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke to become Henry's best friend and sibling, and to try and save her Aunt. Thanks again kilobyte5000 chapter 10 will be dedicated to you! once titled The Evil Queen's Niece
1. Once Upon A Time

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! so officially this is my second once upon a time fan fic. my first is a short little one shot but this is gonna follow through the seasons. but fair warning for you readers. this OC will change things.**

 **(i personally think "well what the f# &* are they there for if they don't change things.") **

**That being said she will not change overly much and it will mostly be the OC Leila who changes things, Irene is mostly just their to be her mother. i really feel that their are not enough stories that give Henry a partner in crime so. i made one for him.**

 **Reviews are love and constructive criticism is appreciated, flames shall be ignored.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter One: Once Upon A Time

 _The Enchanted Forest_

A few miles of the castle of the Evil Queen stood a simple manor house fit for more of a minor lord or lady than the sister of the queen. In the home was Her Grace the Lady Irene, she also had the title of The Princess Mother as her daughter Leila was her sister's Heir.

Irene was a fairly pretty woman with waist length black hair and brown eyes. She could see herself clearly in the mirror that stood in the greeting room of her manor, a glass of wine in her hand. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She frowned but went to answer it and found her father waiting on the other side.

She smiled and said "Daddy. Please come in."

Henry came in and immediately told her why he had come "Your sister is going to use the Dark Curse."

Irene's eyes flitted to the stairs quickly and then turned back to her father "How? She gave it to Maleficent."

Henry sighed "She stole it back, I'm hoping you can-"

Irene scoffed. "Daddy she doesn't listen to me any more, not since she became queen."

Henry grasped her hands "Irene please you have to try."

Irene pulled her hands free. "If she's going to unleash the dark curse then the first thing I need to do is make sure my daughter and I are safe. Now please go."

As soon as she saw her father out she started packing a bag and when she heard a noise from the top of the stair she looked up.

At the top of the stairs stood a young girl about 9 years old with blond hair that fell to the small of her back, and sapphire blue eyes in a pretty heart shaped face.

Irene smiled a little "Leila, darling we need to take a short trip grab a few days worth of clothes and a blanket and come back down here in a few minutes please."

Leila bit her lip but nodded and ran back up to her room to get ready.

Irene sighed and went back to packing her bag, thinking about her sister. Regina and Irene had never been close Cora wouldn't allow it and it didn't help that at age nine Irene had been sent away to live with a kindly old woman, part of a bargain that Cora had made when Irene had been five.

Leila came back down the stairs ready to go. Irene smiled and took her daughters hand and rushed them both to the small stables that Irene's small home had. Within twenty minutes they were off.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Constance Mills was pacing back and forth in the home she and her sister Regina shared. Her nephew Henry had gone missing and no one seemed to know anything. Her daughter Leila was asleep on the couch having cried herself out. Henry hadn't even told **her** where he was going and he told Leila **everything**.

Regina had gone out to search the town but Connie suspected that Henry had left, lately he had been asking questions about his birth parents and then there was the fairytale obsession that had come over him recently, Leila said that Henry thought his birth mother was some kind of Savior.

Connie glanced into a mirror a tired woman with shoulder length black hair looked back at her. Then she looked at the clock and saw that it was only a little past twelve in the afternoon and shook her head and went into the kitchen. She needed a hard stiff drink, to hell with the time.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene and Leila didn't make it far before Regina stopped them, appearing in a cloud of dark purple smoke a quarter of a mile down the road in front of them. Irene told her daughter to stay where she was on her horse while she urged her own into a trot to get closer to her sister, when she was a few feet away she dismounted and faced the angry Queen.

"Did you honestly think you could take my Heir and LEAVE?!" Regina asked furious.

Irene shook her head "it's only for a few days. I… I need to see… Her…" she said.

Regina raised her eyebrow, knowing of the woman in question. "Why?"

Irene didn't respond she just looked back at her daughter and then back at her sister. "Please Regina, if you love me… let me do this, I swear I will be back, with Leila, before you cast the dark curse."

Regina sighed and nodded "You have four days, if you're not back by then…" Irene nodded, not needing her sister to finish, if she broke her word the punishment would be **dire**.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Regina was sitting next to Connie on the couch as Sheriff Graham asked them questions about when they had last seen Henry, what he had been wearing, etcetera, when they heard voices outside the door.

Regina ran to the door Connie hot on her heals and Graham following behind. And there standing next to an unknown woman was Henry.

"HENRY!" Regina cried as she ran to hug him relieved he was safe. "Are you okay?" she continued to ask "Where have you been? What happened?"

Henry glared at her for a moment before pushing past her calling "I found my **real** Mom"

Connie jumped a little at the information about who the woman was but she had bigger things to deal with " **Henry Mills** " she called after him following him to his bedroom unwilling to allow that statement to stand.

He curled into a ball on his bed not looking at her. She took his chin in her hand and made him look at her. "Do you have **any** idea how sick with worry we were? The **three** of us? Leila hasn't left the house all day and has been crying her eyes out. Regina has been scouring the town looking for you. And I was calling every person I could think of to see if you were with them. You had us scared to death young man! And now you come home with an attitude for your mother?"

"She's **not** my **Mother** " Henry said as he pulled his chin out of her grasp and turned away.

Connie walked around until her back was to the window he had been looking out of and she grabbed his chin again "Who changed your diapers? Who rocked you to sleep when you were sick? Who checked over your math homework when you asked her too? Who raised you for ten years?! Let me tell you who: your mother **Regina!** That woman who you brought here may have your blood but she didn't do the **hard work** of raising you for ten years." She sighed and walked to the door. "I will expect an apology to Leila tomorrow if to no one else. Do you understand me Henry Mills?"

A muffled "yeah" came from the pillow he had buried his face in.

Connie nodded resolving to be satisfied with that

* * *

After sending the Sheriff on his way with thanks, Regina had welcomed Emma Swan into the house for some Cider when she looked up and saw Leila standing on the stairs looking at Henry's room and Crying again. "Leila, honey?" Regina called.

Leila looked down at her with a heartbroken expression, and Regina held out her arms. Leila ran into them. The mayor smiled and stroked her hair before murmuring "let's get you a glass of milk? How does that sound?" Leila nodded.

Regina poured Emma her Cider first before pouring Leila's milk and handing her a couple of pills. Leila took the sleeping pills gratefully knowing she wouldn't sleep otherwise.

She swallowed the pills and downed the milk and then looked at Emma for a moment before approaching Regina and kissing her cheek "goodnight" she said to both women before heading up the stairs.

"Your daughter?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head "My niece, she and her mother, my sister, live with me and Henry, after our father passed away."

"I'm sorry for your loss" Emma replied.

Regina shrugged

Emma decided to change the subject "How did he find me?"

Regina shook her head "No idea. When I adopted him he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right" Emma replied

"And the father?" Connie asked coming into the kitchen as Regina poured her a glass.

"There was one." Emma said flatly

"Do we need to be worried about him?" Regina asked as Connie took a swig of the hard cider.

"Nope, he doesn't even know." Emma stated.

"Do we need to be worried about you Miss…" Connie began but trailed off when she realized she didn't know the woman's name.

"Swan, and absolutely not." Emma replied.

Connie nodded and hugged her sister. "I'm gonna check on Leila and then head to bed it's been a heck of a day."

Regina nodded. Connie turned to Emma and smiled. "It was nice meeting you and I'm sorry Henry dragged you here."

Emma smiled and nodded "You as well. And don't worry about it."

Connie nodded and headed up the stairs to get some much needed rest.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Regina saw her sister and her niece riding to the palace stable having only been gone three days. She turned to a guard "make sure the rooms for the princess and the princess mother are ready."

"Yes your majesty."

With her sister and niece safely back where they belonged. Regina turned her mind to her curse.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Connie woke up and started making breakfast deciding that after yesterday she would take the day off. Regina came down before breakfast was finished and made herself a cup of coffee to help her wake up.

With breakfast done Connie went upstairs to wake up Henry groaning when he wasn't in his room. She then went to check on Leila and the color drained from her face when she saw her daughter's bed empty as well."Regina!" She called in a panic

* * *

Leila was reading aloud the story of Cinderella from her notebook. (She had copied all the stories down to study) when Henry, who had been lying on his back sat up and looked at her "I'm sorry"

Leila stopped when she heard him say those words and then she shut her book closed and glared at him "you said 'we're in this together.' **You said that**!" she looked away from him tears in her eyes. "I know why you had to go alone, but you could have **told** me!"

Henry reached over and hugged her. "I'm sorry Le."

Leila hugged him back before pulling away. "Promise me that we are in this together now?"

Henry smiled at her "We are I promise."

Leila smiled and leaned back against the pillar before flipping the pages to change stories "As he left Snow White the prince could only feel determined as he held his newborn daughter in his left arm and a sword in his right hand."

Henry lay down on the castle again listening to the girl who may as well be his sister tell him the story.

"And as he rounded a corner, there they were two of the queens black guards, as they approached the prince he looked at his newborn daughter for a moment, mentally promising her on his life that she would be fine. He spurred into action then, swinging and striking where he could against the two foes who kept his daughter from her freedom. It only took a few minutes but it felt like years to the prince. Though one had managed to slice his shoulder, he fought them off and made his way to the nursery. He kicked the door in and hurried over to the wardrobe, his daughters only hope. He set her in gently and lightly kissed her forehead before whispering "find us" then feeling as though his heart was breaking he closed the wardrobe just in time as two more black guards came in and fought him, the battle was short for one stabbed him in the stomach. As the brave prince fell to the floor, the two guards figuring him dead rushed to the wardrobe breaking it open, but the little baby princess was gone. The prince, still alive and awake saw the empty wardrobe and knew his daughter was safe, he closed his eyes in relief and fell backward into darkness"

They heard light thudding and Leila looked over to see Emma approaching them. Leila waved and Henry sat up and looked over at the clock tower again hopefully. Emma sat next to Henry and handed him his book "You left this in my car."

Henry took it from her but still kept looking at the clock. "Still hasn't moved huh?" Emma asked.

Leila stayed silent reading the story of the Lady and the God.

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin." Henry said.

Leila snorted and covered her mouth immediately after. Henry turned to look at her with confusion and Leila smiled and shook her head and went back to reading.

"I'm not fighting any battles kid." Emma said quickly

"Yes you are." Henry countered "You're here because it's your destiny. You're gonna bring back the happy endings"

Leila sighed slightly knowing that Emma thought Henry meant battle with Regina over him.

"Can you cut it with book crap?" Emma asked starting to get upset.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell." He responded with a bit of a smile "You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away." With that Leila stood up and walked away from the castle giving mother and son some space. She waited by the yellow bug and hugged Henry when he and Emma came close enough

* * *

When the door opened Leila hugged her mother and then her aunt before following Henry upstairs. While her aunt and mother talked to Emma, Henry tore out the pages of the book that regarded Emma. Leila smiled at him and folded them up before shoving them into her pocket.

"Will she stay?" Henry asked.

Leila smiled. "Yeah, she's gonna stay"

Henry bit his lip before asking "are you sure"

Leila frowned at him "Hi! Apparently, we haven't met. I'm your cousin and I'm a seer."

Henry smiled a little sheepishly and said "Sorry."

Leila just smiled and left for her own room while the adults finished talking. She hid the pages somewhere her aunt wouldn't look for them and then hesitated before opening her second notebook, the one with her visions of the future, and began reading them again.


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**I'M BACK! and omg so soon, usually I'm slow with my fics but happy to break the trend on this one, okay so I gotta admit this chapter might look like it's making my character Mary Sue ish... I promise I'm not trying to because believe me, this character will have her flaws and will be flirting with the dark side of magic... frequently!**

 **Anywho! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Thing You Love Most

 _Storybrooke_

Once 8:00 in the morning rolled around Leila was dressed and ready for school as was Henry, they hurried out the door because the sound of the clock tower working again set Regina on edge.

They went to granny's dinner and found Emma there. When Emma got presented with the hot cocoa they had ordered for her, she assumed Sheriff Graham had ordered it.

"So you decided to stay" he commented as Leila and Henry shamelessly listened in.

"Observant. Important for a cop." She replied back

"It's good news for our tourist business. It's bad for our local signage" Leila muffled a snort on hearing that. But Emma did not look impressed.

"It's-it's a joke" she still didn't look impressed

"Because you ran over our sign?" it sounded more like a question now

"He's dying" Leila murmured to Henry. He snickered.

"Look the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my Chocolate, 'because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt, so thank you, but no, thank you."

Leila grinned and rolled her eyes at Henry as she heard Emma put the mug down.

"I didn't send it." Graham replied.

Leila and Henry turned around in their booth then smiling at Emma "I did" Henry said. "I like cinnamon, too."

"Don't you have school? Doesn't she have school?" Emma questioned sounding very confused.

Leila rolled her eyes. Henry smiled and said "Duh. I'm ten and she's nine, walk us."

Leila watched as Henry walked passed Emma then followed after Henry smiling at Emma as she passed.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest._

Irene paced back and forth in her room in the castle. Her hands were shaking; finally she left the room and made her way to the audience chamber.

As she entered the audience chamber she saw in a glance her sister's confused expression, and nineteen year old Snow's concerned one. But she kept her eyes on King Leopold. His face showed confusion like Regina's, but Irene couldn't think about that right now.

She knelt before the throne and stayed on her knees, causing many in the room to gasp and murmur. Irene was the Kings sister in law whatever she needed she need only ask, what on earth could the Queen's sister have done?

King Leopold looked around the room at the nobles and gentries' "Leave us please."

The room emptied until it was just the King, Queen, Princess, and Irene herself.

Leopold sat forward in his throne. "Irene." He started kindly "There surely is no need to be kneeling like that."

Irene closed her eyes and shook her head "Your majesty there is, for I fear I have offended most grievously."

The King motioned for her to speak her mind, and after a moment Irene finally said "Your Majesty… I am with child."

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

"So what is the deal with you and your Mom?" Emma asked Henry as she walked Leila and Henry to school.

Henry replied with "It's not about us. It's about her curse."

Leila shook her head knowing how this conversation would go but letting Henry run with it.

"We have to break it." Henry continued "Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: Identification. I call it: Operation Cobra."

Leila burst out laughing "Operation Cobra?! Are you serious?!" she asked as she continued to chuckle.

Henry glared at her "Do you have a better name?!"

Leila rolled her eyes "No I don't but if I tried to call it… oh I don't know… Operation Unicorns…"

Henry snorted and Leila gave him a pointed look. "Alright, alright I get it." Henry responded "you think I'm being a boy I'll take your argument and put it away for the time being."

Leila shook her head and smiled but said nothing.

"Cobra has nothing to do with fairytales anyway kid." Emma said.

"Exactly! It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail." Henry explained.

Emma decided it was time to take a minute and reconfirm what Henry had already told her. "So Everyone here is a fairy tale character, they just don't know it?"

Leila nodded and said "That's the Curse."

Henry continued "Time's been Frozen, until you got here."

Emma went to take a bite of one of the apples Regina had given her. But Henry shouted "HEY!"

Emma looked down at him in surprise. Henry continued with "Where did you get that?!"

"Your Mom?" Emma asked more than answered.

Henry went to grab the apple from Emma but Leila was quicker, from Emma's other side she grabbed the Apple stopped to face Henry and took a big bite of the apple. Making an emphasis of chewing it and then swallowing it.

Henry said weakly "Don't eat that?"

Leila cocked her head at him. "Do you really think I would let aunt Regina do anything like that?!" She asked sounding offended.

Henry winced. "Sorry Le."

Leila rolled her eyes and then handed the apple back to Emma. "Sorry." She said to the older blond.

Emma shrugged and took a bite of the apple herself and then she stopped and looked at it. "Oh my god… this is really good."

Leila smiled "Aunt Regina's apples are the best in Storybrooke, she sells them at the annual Miner's day festival coming up in five months, you should come."

Emma didn't know how to respond to that invitation so she switched back to the topic of fairy tales. "So what about their pasts?"

"They don't know." Henry replied "It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything, and you'll see."

"So for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed-up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." Emma said with disbelief in her voice.

"Well when you say it like that, it sound's insane." Leila

Emma chuckled a little at Leila as Henry continued. "That's why we need _you_. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes!" Henry said "And right now we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. We took out the end, the part with you in it."

He showed her the pages starting with the image of Prince Charming putting his daughter Emma into the magical wardrobe and said "See? Your mom is Snow White."

"Oh, Kid" Emma started but Henry continued.

"I know the Hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them, but whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are… it would be bad."

"Henry we gotta go." Leila said. "Bell rings in five minutes." She started running towards the school

Henry smiled up at Emma "I'll find you latter and we can get started." He said before running after Leila, but he stopped look back and called to Emma "I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did." Emma called after him.

"Why else would you be here?" Henry yelled before running into school not realizing that Leila had lingered near one of the cars to witness the exchange she knew was about to happen.

Mary Margret walked up to Emma and said "It's good to see his smile back."

"I didn't do anything." Emma argued

"You stayed." The brunet replied "So, does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal?" Emma asked "She is not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been Mayor for as long as I can remember, no one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of… well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

That brought up a question in Emma's mind "Who does he think you are?"

Mary M. chuckled "Oh its silly."

"I just got five minutes of silly, lay it on me" Emma invited

"Snow White." Mary M. said embarrassed

Leila saw the look of shock on Emma's face and smiled sadly for the mother daughter reunion that was not to be for some time yet.

Just then the bell rang and Leila hurried inside.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

King Leopold sighed in relief "Oh is that all?" he asked, in all honesty he had been expecting much worse. "Well if we must have a hurried wedding than that is what we shall do. I'm sure that the clerics wouldn't mind backdating a marriage date for you Irene your one of the most devout people in the… land…" He trailed off as he realized that Irene still had her eyes closed and tears were now trailing from them

"Irene?" Snow asked, before standing up and going to the woman on the floor, but she was stopped by Irene's raised hand. Swallowing Irene looked up at Leopold.

"There cannot be a wedding your majesty… for the father… is dead." She said at last.

Leopold sighed, so this was the true problem. "What do _you_ wish to do Irene?"

Irene paused and then looking the king directly in the eyes "I want this child your majesty!"

Leopold nodded "Then I shall confer on your child the rights to the titles, lands and incomes you earn as Duchess as if this child was born in wedlock,"

Irene looked up at Leopold in shock "You aren't going to banish me?"

Leopold scoffed "For what having a child?"

Irene replied "for having a child out of wedlock, as your subject I should have approached you about marriage first and then-"

Leopold raised his hand. "Irene I have never once enforced those laws… and I will not separate a mother from her child simply because of a small error in judgment. If you want this child, then I shall see it done."

He got off his throne, walked down to her and took her hands to raise her up to her feet. "All shall be well, fear not."

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Henry and Leila were in a lesson with Mary Margaret when Regina came demanding to speak to her son.

Leila smiled at Mary M. and followed her aunt and cousin so as not to be seen, after Henry predictably stormed away, Leila came out and said "Setting her up to be arrested, should I be hurt that you didn't check with me to see how that would go Aunt Regina?"

Regina turned and looked at Leila "I rather figured if I needed to be warned you would have done so in advance."

Leila scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked closer to Regina "That's not how it works… and you know it… you were just worried I would stop you, weren't you?"

Regina scowled at her niece "Well sometimes it's hard to tell whose side you're on _dear_."

Leila smirked and said "Despite what you believe Regina, I'm on your side."

With that she turned her back on Regina and walked back into class.

* * *

"Hey!" Henry called to Graham and Emma when he, Leila and Mary Margret rounded the corner in the sheriff's station

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked

Mary M. replied "His mother told him what happened.

"Of course she did!" Emma said angrily. "Henry, I don't know what she said-"

"You're a genius" Henry cut her off

"What?" Emma asked

Leila sighed a little at Henry's assumption that Emma just automatically believed the insane story they were telling her

"I know what you were up to." Emma looked confused "You were gathering Intel…" Emma still looked confused "For Operation Cobra?" Henry ask/whispered.

Leila snorted and Henry turned to glare at her "Pick a less amusing name and I'll stop!" she laughed

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." Graham said.

It's need to know, Sheriff and all you need to know, for now anyway, is that Ms. Blanchard's gonna bail her out." Leila explained sweetly

"You are?" Emma asked the school teacher. "Why?"

"I, uh, trust you" Mary M. said in response.

Emma looked confused for a moment before going along with it, she turned to the sheriff "well if can uncuff me, I have something to do."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene smiled at the people assembled as she held her newborn daughter. People and Rulers had come from far and wide surprisingly enough, though Irene suspected Leopold and Snow had something to do with that.

Snow said loudly over the chatter of people, "Come on Irene you've made us wait long enough, What's her name?"

Irene smiled embarrassed "I decided on the name… Leila"

Snow laughed and asked "You named your blond daughter… **dark haired** "

Irene chuckled and said "Princess Snow… when you have a daughter… may you have just as much trouble deciding on a name as I did!"

The crowd laughed at that but then a voice asked "May we hold the child?"

The whole crowd turned to look at the one who had asked the question, it was a girl who looked no older than twelve, behind her were two more women, one in her thirty's and heavily pregnant, and the other who looked to be an old crone.

All fell to their knee's at once except Irene and the royal family who stood in stunned silence at the arrival of the three women.

Irene was the first to snap out of it "Of course… ladies" she said to the women.

The young girl bounded forward with great joy, while her older counter parts followed at a more subdued pace. When the girl reached Irene she gently took Leila from her and cradled her in her arms looking down at the little girl happily, then she looked up at Irene again. "Each of us has a blessing for her… may we?"

Irene nodded, knowing better than to refuse blessings or gifts from the three goddesses before her now.

The young girl: Nona, looked down at baby Leila and said. "Your destiny is to be a Queen, young one, and being a queen comes with many struggles, so we come with gifts to help you with your struggles. My gift to you… is the gift of wisdom."

The Pregnant woman: Decima, took Leila from Nona and smiled down at the little baby "Sweet child, my gift to you is the gift of Patience, and a less volatile temper than your family is known for."

The Crone: Morta took the girl then and smiled down at her "Little Leila, my gift to you shall hopefully be the greatest of them all, I give you the gift of **Sight** while many mortals cannot see the future, you shall be able to see the future as well as the past and the present, for all shall be helpful to you."

Morta looked at Irene then and handed the woman's daughter back to her. "Do not despair over your daughter's destiny… for it shall be a great one… she shall be a great Queen."

Irene finally spoke. "The Queen of what country?"

Morta smiled "That is for her to decide, the threads of her life have many paths which she can go down, but no matter which one she chooses, at the end of each, she becomes a Queen."

With that the three Fates vanished into thin air without so much as a sound or a puff of smoke.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Leila and Connie were waiting for Regina and Henry in Granny's for dinner, Connie frowned when she saw Henry look severely depressed, she pulled her sister to the back to have a private discussion with her.

Leila walked over to Henry and hugged him tightly.

"Emma thinks I'm crazy" he said sadly.

Leila sighed and pulled away "I know… I… **saw**."

Henry nodded and went over to the booth with Leila while they waited for their mother's to come back.

* * *

Leila sent a text for Regina to meet her in Connie's old house, the one she and her mother had lived in when the curse first hit, before Regina convinced her sister to move in with her. It was fairly late at night, almost 11, but Leila knew her aunt would come.

Regina came in and saw Leila sitting at the table eating one of Regina's apples.

Leila looked up at her aunt and smiled a little, "I'm only gonna say this once so I really hope it never needs to be repeated."

She stood up and walked over to her aunt stopping a few feet away from her. "if you ever hurt Henry like that again… I'll make sure it's the last time you ever will."

With that Leila walked out of the house, not waiting for her aunt's response.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Regina walked into her sister's room to find her packing for a journey. "Irene?" she asked.

Irene looked up at her sister and sighed. "I'm sorry but, I'm taking Leila to someone who can change what the Fates said."

Regina felt as if she had just been slapped. "What- Why?!" she asked feeling slightly outraged.

Irene went over to a chest and pulled some potion's out and packed them as well "Because, I don't want her to be a queen… I just want her to grow up to be a normal, noble woman."

Regina scoffed "and what if when Leila grows up she wants to be a Queen?"

Irene glared at her sister and said "I don't care! I'm her mother! And I know BEST!"

* * *

 **Queue the dramatic music!**

 **please remember reviews are love!**


	3. Snow Falls

**Chapter three my pretties! and your little dog too!**

 **disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Snow Falls

 _Storybrooke_

Connie was walking out of Doctor Hopper's office at the same time as Mary Margaret walked out of Granny's. Connie saddled up next to the teacher and said "Hey."

Mary M. smiled at Connie and replied "Hey yourself."

"Little late for dinner at Granny's." Connie commented.

Mary M. smiled and gave Connie a raised eyebrow.

"Ahhh. A date then. With whom?" Connie asked.

Mary M. sighed and said "Doctor Whale."

Connie chuckled. "Points for going with the bachelor doctor but really? That perv who couldn't be faithful to a woman if he tried?"

Mary M. shrugged but then stopped and pointed to Emma's yellow bug. "She's in her car." She said.

Connie followed as Mary M. approached the Bug.

"Hey. You okay?" Mary M. asked as they approached

"Oh, In the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten." Emma responded

"You're sleeping here?" Connie asked looking horrified, "Why not get a room at Granny's?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at Connie "Apparently the B&B has a no felons policy"

Connie bit her lip and then asked "My sister I take it?"

Emma nodded. Connie sighed and said "Well persistence is what she's good at. I'll see if I can talk to her."

Emma got out of the car then "Actually if you want to be helpful you could tell me if you know of any vacancies in this town. Cuz I'm looking at the paper and there is none, is that normal?"

Mary M. replied "Must be the curse."

Connie groaned "Please Mary whatever you do, never joke about the curse around Leila or Henry."

Mary smiled "I won't."

"So why are you both out so late?"

Connie smiled and held up an empty bottle, "Just delivering some willow bark extract to Doctor Hopper to help with a twisted ankle he got this morning."

Emma looked skeptical "Willow bark extract?"

Connie smiled "It's basically aspirin but more natural. It was a minor stumble so he didn't need to go to Doctor Whale"

Emma looked confused "okay wait… are you a doctor?"

Connie shook her head "Officially I'm the town Apothecary."

Emma nodded and then turned to Mary M. "And why are you out so late?"

"Well I'm a teacher, not a nun, I had a date."

"From the looks of things it went well." Emma stated.

Connie smiled "As well as perhaps can be expected when one goes on a date with the town Pervert."

Emma looked very sympathetic "Tell me he at least paid?"

Mary M. Shook her head with a slight groan and both Emma and Connie replied with "Ew."

"Well, I guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it." Mary M. said

Connie nodded

"You know if things get cramped, I do have a spare room." Mary M. told Emma

"Thanks" Emma said "I'm not… really the roommate type. It's just not my thing. I do better on my own"

"Well." Mary M. said "Good night. Good luck with Henry

Connie and Mary M. walked on together for a bit before going their separate ways.

Connie opened the door and called "Regina! I'm Home!"

Regina called back from upstairs "Leila's room you should come!"

Connie hurried upstairs and saw her daughter on her bed curled up into a ball. Regina turned to look at Connie and sighed "It's another one of her Fever's." Connie felt Leila's forehead and winced at how warm it felt. "I'm sorry sweetie; you won't be joining the class tomorrow with that outreach program."

Leila groaned but nodded.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Snow, for all that she was twenty years older than Leila was a very good playmate to the three year old.

Irene watched from under a tree as Snow chased after Leila, while her longer legs did give Snow an advantage, Leila was definitely faster.

After twenty minutes or so, Snow joined Irene under the tree as Leila chased after butterflies.

"Worn out?" The duchess asked the princess.

Snow nodded "How do you keep up with her?"

Irene laughed "I don't, but when you have a kid of your own princess, you'll have more energy than you do now."

The two women laughed at that.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

The next afternoon Connie got a text from Mary Margaret asking her to stop by her loft. Connie showed up and saw Emma there. "Alright I'm here, what's up?"

Emma looked at Mary M. and started explaining what she wanted

Mary M. finally said "You want me to read to a coma patient?"

Connie snickered "What are you worried about Mary? That he'll make fun of how you read? I'm sure he'll be a perfect gentleman." She cackled a little then.

Mary M. glared at her "Your hilarious Connie!"

"Henry thinks it will help him Remember who he was." Emma said

"And who does my nephew think our John Doe was?" Connie asked

"Prince Charming" Emma stated.

Connie snickered again "I'd buy Sleeping Beauty first."

"And if I'm Snow White." Mary M. started "He thinks… Me… and him."

Connie raised her glass of scotch "Never let it be said that my nephew does not have a very active imagination."

"But we can't talk him out of his beliefs" Emma said

A light bulb went off in Connie's head. She looked at Emma and said "Oh you brilliant woman you! I could kiss you!"

Emma leaned back "Please don't"

"So if this doesn't work… Maybe… he'll see that fairy tales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality." Mary M. said realizing Emma's plan

Connie took another swig of the scotch "We can only hope."

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's and you will give a full report" Emma told Mary M.

Connie sighed "Henry will have to catch me up later, Leila has another one of her fevers and needs me or Regina to be nearby and Regina has a town meeting tomorrow."

Mary M. looked concerned. "Another one? Didn't she have one just last month?"

Connie nodded "If it keeps happening I'll take her to doctor whale again but, I suspect that he'll say the same things as last time **'It's a fever, it'll pass'** he's helpful like that."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene watched from the upper balcony as Snow walked around the courtyard of the palace with little Leila at age one in her arms.

Irene felt someone standing behind her, so she turned to see who it was, and then immediately curtsied to King Leopold. "You're Majesty."

Leopold bid her to rise with a wave of his hand while he looked upon the sight of his daughter with Leila. Finally he asked the question no one else in the kingdom had asked.

"Who is her father?"

Irene stiffened "he… was-"

Leopold shook his head "No, not **was** because 'was' implies he is dead… and he isn't… is he?"

Irene looked down at her daughter before finally saying. "Are you willing to take my secret to your grave? Because Leila can never find out who her father is."

Leopold looked over at Irene and nodded "I swear that your secret will be safe with me."

Irene's shoulders drooped and as she watched her daughter she said. "Once upon a time…"

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Connie was at home with Leila the next afternoon, Leila's fever had broken and so they were drinking some orange juice when Henry came bursting into the house "Mary Margaret woke him up! And now he can't be found." He said hurriedly

Connie was stunned for a few moments before she jolted "Oh God!" she ran to the door to pull on some slip on flats and her car keys "Henry stay here and watch Leila!"

Henry looked at Leila. Leila smiled and said "I think the most important command was to watch me… and if I'm not here then you can't do that easily."

Henry grinned and they both put on their sneakers before running out the door.

* * *

Connie was in the woods with Mary M. and Emma discussing Emma's parents when they heard someone rustling in the trees. Connie looked and her jaw dropped "Really?!" She demanded of her daughter and nephew.

Leila smiled brightly "You told him to watch me, and he can't watch me if he's at home, you didn't tell me to stay."

Connie ground her teeth and then sighed deciding against saying anything.

"Did you find him yet?" Henry asked

"No not yet." Emma said

"We can help." Leila said. "We know where he's going."

Connie looked skeptically at her daughter "And where's that?"

"He's looking for Ms. Blanchard" Henry said.

Connie rolled her eyes, but Graham called and said "This way!" so they followed him

"You're the one who woke him up." Henry told Mary M. "You're the last one he saw, he wants to find **you**."

"Henry," Mary M. finally stopped him "It's not about me. I just- I think he's lost and confused, He's been in a coma a long time."

"But he loves you." Henry interrupted. "You need to stop chasing him, and let him find **you**." He said with emphasis

Connie finally had enough "Henry, Leila you need to go home, **now**!"

" **NO!** " Leila and Henry protested.

"Guys?" Graham called

He had found John Doe's wristband, with blood on it.

Connie hurried ahead with Graham until they reached the old toll bridge.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary M. asked.

"The trail dies at the water line." Graham responded

Connie stamped her foot and cursed.

Then Mary M. cried "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" she had seen him half in the water.

Connie gasped in horror. "I need an ambulance at the old toll bridge as soon as possible " Graham said into his radio.

Connie ran over to help them carry John Doe. She helped Emma with his legs.

Once they got him on land Connie ran over to Leila as Emma did the same with Henry "Don't look sweetheart don't look." Connie murmured into her daughter's hair.

After a minute of Mary M. doing compressions and breathing into his mouth he coughed up the water in his lungs and gasped for breath.

Connie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God!"

As they got him back to the hospital Connie said "alright you two now that he's safe, I'm taking you home!"

Henry complained but Leila knew she had pushed her mother enough for one day.

* * *

When Regina got home she looked at Henry and Leila before looking at Connie "Did you?"

Connie shook her head. "I rather figured you could decide their punishment this time."

Regina smiled at both kids "Grounded. For a week!"

Leila and Henry groaned but nodded and made their way upstairs.

Regina turned to Connie then "We found out who he is, his name is David Nolan"

Connie looked at Regina confused. "Wait, we finally know his name? After… wow five years? Who claimed him?"

"His wife Kathryn"

Connie went to ask another question but shook her head "I don't wanna know. I just want a hot bath, a glass of wine, and a long night's sleep."

Regina smiled behind Connie's back, "Well then I'll leave you to it, I need to finish some paperwork."

* * *

As Regina sat in her home office typing Leila walked in braiding her hair for bed "So… did you always know who he was? Or did you have to spend something to get that to work out the way it did?"

Regina looked up at her niece "Does it matter?"

Leila thought about it and then shrugged "no, not really, but that could have back fired on you."

Regina smiled "but it didn't, and once again everything is as it should be."

Leila finished her braid and put the hair tie in. once she was done she crossed her arms "For now at any rate. At what point will you start trusting me again?"

Regina leaned forward with a glare. "When you stop working with my son to undermine me."

Leila smiled sadly "Regina, I'm working with your son, to _**save**_ you."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Snow cuddle two year old Leila close as they circled the queen's apple tree, Leila making grasping motions at the apples. Snow laughed gently "Not yet little Leila, when your teeth have grown in more we can discuss it then."

Irene's gentle laugh reached them. "Sometimes Snow, I think you love her more than I do."

Snow turned around to look at the duchess "Not at all, but I do enjoy spending time with my favorite goddaughter."

* * *

 **please remember that reviews are LOVE!**


	4. The Price of Gold

**yes, i know it's short but i wanted to give Emma and Henry bonding time.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Price of Gold

 _Storybrooke_

Emma was walking Henry and Leila to the bus.

Henry asked "Are you sure we can be out in the open?"

Leila spoke up "Mom said it was fine and she would talk with Regina."

Emma said "Yeah enough sneaking around. If your mom really has a problem with me walking the two of you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat."

"You're brave, you'll need that for Operation Cobra" Henry said.

Leila chortled again, Henry glared at her, Leila shrugged "It's a funny name, change it and I'll stop laughing, or don't change it and I keep laughing."

Henry sighed "I'm just gonna have to put up with you laughing at the name, aren't I?"

"Yup."

Emma smiled at the two kids, it was good to see Henry was close to someone.

"Do you think we need code names?" Henry asked

"Isn't Cobra our code name?" Emma asked

"That's the mission. I mean us. I need something to call you"

Leila winced a little at how on the spot Emma looked.

"Oh. Um… well, I don't- you can just call me 'Emma' for now. "

"Okay, well, then I'll see you later, Emma." Henry said as he got on the bus they had reached.

Leila turned to look at Emma and with a wicked smile and the voice of the wicked witch from the movie said "See you later Aunty Em"

Emma was stunned for a second then snorted putting her hands on her hips. "Later kids.

* * *

The next morning, Leila and Henry were at the table finishing up their homework, while Regina droned on about Saturday city council meetings, Leila finished her homework first and walked over to Regina. "Ditch the pink…purple… what shade is it supposed to be?"

Regina sighed and looked at Leila "It's supposed to be a magenta."

Leila cocked her head and smiled "Go with red." Then she got closer and whispered so Henry wouldn't hear. "He likes you better in Red."

With a wicked smiled, she turned her back on her stunned aunt, and went back to Henry.

Regina thought about it for a moment before shrugging and pulling out a red lipstick.

"You two know the rules while Connie is out helping her clients?"

"Yes on homework and books." Henry droned.

"No on T.V. and Video Games. Leila said in monotone.

"And stay inside." They said in unison.

"Good." She then walked over to them and gently grabbed their chins "Under no circumstance do you leave this house without Connie."

"You mean don't see my mom." Henry said

"She's not your mother; she's just a woman passing through." Regina replied "Now do as I say or there will be consequences. I'll be back at 5:00 sharp."

Leila closed her eyes as Regina walked out the door. She held up a finger to hold Henry off. Then after a moment she opened her eyes and smiled at him "Go get your stuff. She didn't leave anything behind."

Henry went to go get his stuff and when he came back down he was surprised to find Leila still sitting at the table. "Aren't you coming?" Leila smiled and said "I'm letting you and Emma take this one on your own today. You don't need me."

Henry opened his mouth to protest and Leila just put her hands on her hips "Go spend time with your mom, **without me**!"

Henry hesitated for one more moment before running up to Leila and hugging her tightly "Thanks Le."

Leila smiled "I want a full report when you get back!" she called as he started to run out the door.

"Yes Ma'am!" He called back as he ran.

* * *

Around two o'clock Connie came home and saw Leila at the table reading a book. She sighed "Where is Henry?"

Leila looked up at her mother and smiled brightly "With Emma."

Connie sighed again and sat down at the table. "Leila, you know I love Henry, and I know he wants to get to know Emma, but you can't just keep disregarding Regina."

Leila smiled and leaned forward. "What Regina doesn't know… Won't hurt her."

Connie was gonna say more but decided against it, she wasn't gonna win this fight anymore than Regina would.

A minute before five Henry came running in the door, kicked his shoes off near the door and joined Leila at the table picking up the comic book she had ready for him. Regina came in the door a minute later and seeing her niece and son at the table she smiled at them, she went to the kitchen to see what her sister was making for dinner.

Connie turned around and smiled "I figured spaghetti would suite all of us tonight.

Regina smiled and asked "May I have a taste of the sauce?"

Connie nodded and pulled out a spoon and after getting a little sauce on it handed it to her sister.

Regina tasted it and closed her eyes in satisfaction. Connie smiled and after looking over her shoulder to see the kids busy talking to each other about that stupid book, she turned to Regina and asked "So how was Graham?"

Regina smiled and said "He's good… and looking forward to seeing you soon."

Connie nodded and called over her shoulder "Kids! Set the table! Dinner is gonna be ready in five!"

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene went to answer her door wondering who could be calling on her this late at night; it was almost the 11th hour.

She opened the door to see two cloaked figures, but it was her daughter's voice behind her that made her jump "They wish to speak to me Mama. You do not want to be present for this."

Irene looked between the cloaked figures and her nine year old before leaving the room.

Leila smiled as the second figure closed the door while the first lowered the hood from her blond hair and revealing her pretty face. "Hello princess Ella." She then turned to the second cloaked figure. "Do you have a death wish Charming?"

As prince James lowered his hood he asked "Did you know we were coming?"

Leila rolled her eyes "I'm a seer **Charming** of course I knew you were coming. Let me guess..."

She turned to Ella with crossed arms. "You are here about your husband."

Ella stepped forward eagerly "Yes please do you know what happened to him?!"

Leila nodded "The price was paid."

Ella looked confused. "I'm sorry… what?"

Leila sighed. "All magic comes at a price. When you refused to pay the promised price you gave the Fates permission to step in and make you pay a very different price. Until your end of the deal is fulfilled, you won't see your husband."

Ella's eyes filled with tears "So I must choose between Thomas and our child?"

Leila sighed. "No Ella, be patient, and be hopeful, and if you prove worthy the Fates will intervene on your behalf, and grant you your husband, and child."

* * *

 **chapter 5 coming soon... lol**


	5. That Still Small Voice

**okay so this chapter has no enchanted forest back story**

 **hope you enjoy and please remember i do not own OUAT**

* * *

Chapter Five: That Still Small Voice

Irene was baking a cheesecake at home when the earthquake suddenly hit Storybrooke. Once it passed she pulled out her phone and called her daughter's cell phone.

* * *

Leila was standing on the beach, looking at the stars, waiting.

And then it hit. The earthquake, which was a sign of the curse weakening. Leila beamed up at the sky; Emma was now a part of the Community.

Her phone rang then and she took a moment before answering "Mom?! Are you okay? ... Yeah Mom I'm fine really! … Yeah I'm on my way."

She closed her phone and made her way back to the Mayor's home. Suddenly she stopped dead and breathed heavily for a moment, before taking a few calming breath's and going on her way.

* * *

When Henry and Regina got home Leila grabbed Henry's arm and pulled him upstairs before he could get a word in edge wise. Once they were in his room he started babbling about old mines and how Regina was up to something while Leila paced away, finally she turned to Henry.

"Henry." She said interrupting him mid sentence "I can't see."

Henry looked confused for a moment before holding up a few fingers in front of her eyes. She sighed in exasperation and lightly slapped his hand away. "Not that! I can't _**SEE**_!"

Henry realized what she was talking about and his jaw dropped "WHAT?"

Leila glared at him and he continued "Are you sure?"

Leila nodded "I'm positive, I can't see anything from tomorrow onward."

"Why?!" Henry asked

"You think I know?" Leila asked exasperated.

Henry took a few moments before saying "Well then… We'll figure it out."

* * *

Henry came home in the afternoon the next day, having been dropped off by a very vengeful looking Emma after his therapy session which appeared to have run shorter than usual. But then Leila saw Henry's face and became concerned "What happened?" she asked worried.

"Archie called me delusional! He said if this continued he would have to lock me away!" Henry said sniffling.

Leila reeled back as if Henry had slapped her. "WHAT?!" she asked horrified.

Henry then got a steely glint in his eyes and shouldered his backpack more firmly and then walked out the door. Leila followed him after leaving a note for her mother who was out delivering a tincture to Ashley for baby Alex.

* * *

Leila became more and more concerned as she simply followed Henry to an edge of town where the old mines had been finally she asked "Henry? Please talk to me. What are we doing?"

"Getting proof." He said when he saw the entrance to the mine he paused for a moment steeling his nerve before walking in. Leila followed after him, worried that her cousin, her brother, was not himself right then.

* * *

As several minutes passed by Leila felt herself becoming closer and closer to tears without knowing why. Finally she reached out and grasped Henry's hand, wanting some form of comfort.

Henry looked at her then and took a deep breath and held his arms out to her. Leila went into them gratefully. "I'm not mad at you Le." He said. "I know you believe me, I'm just…"

Leila pulled away then and nodded "I get it… I'm sorry, for being such a girl."

Henry smirked and said "A real girl wouldn't have followed me down here."

Leila laughed as they continued down the tunnels arm in arm.

Henry asked "Le, do you see that?"

Leila saw the glint that he was referring to. "Let's go see what it is."

Henry went over and picked it up. Leila gasped a little excitedly "Henry… that's a piece of the glass coffin."

Henry looked at her in surprise. "You sure?"

Leila nodded. "Put it in your backpack, we can use it later."

Henry rose an eyebrow in confusion "Use it for what?"

Leila smiled wickedly "Believe it or not, healing potions."

Henry was about to say something when an aftershock shook the mines and caused some rubble to fall. Henry and Leila moved away from where they had been, Henry pocketing the glass piece as they went, hurriedly.

* * *

They heard someone call their names and went near the entrance to see who. "Archie!" Henry said excitedly "You came to help us!"

"No, Henry, Leila, Listen. We gotta get out of here, okay?"

"So you're still against me." Henry said

Leila though saw the closed off entrance and realized what had happened. "Oh no." she whispered, too softly for either of them to hear her.

"Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry, come on"

"You don't believe me? You'll see. You'll see" Henry said as he ran further into the mines.

Leila watched him go and turned back to Archie for a moment before running after Henry.

"Henry! Leila! COME BACK!" Archie called

Leila caught up with Henry and said "Henry!"

Henry said "Not now Le, we need to find more proof!"

"Henry!" Leila said trying to grab his hand

But he saw a hole and looked down it.

Archie came around the corner and said "Henry, Leila, you gotta slow down."

"There's something down there!" Henry said

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We've got to get out of here." Archie replied

"It could be something." Henry tried again

"Will you look at me?! Look at me" Archie said getting angry now.

Henry turned to look at him and Archie continued "I'm frightened for you Henry!"

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry questioned angrily

"No! No." Archie said "Because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry, and there is no way out."

Henry suddenly looked scared upon hearing that.

* * *

Connie was near Regina listening to people come up with plans when another aftershock happened

"Stop! Stop! You're making it worse!" Regina cried to the people who had been slowly moving stone after stone.

"I am trying to save them!" Emma told the Mayor. "You know why Henry went in there in the first place, don't you? Because you made him feel like he had something to prove."

"And why does he think he has anything to prove?" Regina asked "Who's encouraging him?"

"Do not put this on me!" Emma said angrily

"ENOUGH!" Connie cried outraged. "You don't hear me yelling at the two of you for _**your**_ son dragging _**my**_ daughter along on this foolish excursion, so please keep yelling at each other till my kids are dead! Because right at the moment _**I**_ am clearly more Henry's mother than either of you!"

Connie turned away from them then.

* * *

"Henry, Leila, do you hear that?" Archie asked

"Pongo!" the kids said relieved.

"Follow the noise." Archie said. As they all ran to the sound of Pongos' bark

* * *

Regina put a hand on Connie's shoulder and Emma sighed as she spoke to both women. "We have to stop this. Arguing won't accomplish anything."

Connie wiped her eyes and said "No, you're right, it won't."

Regina nodded in agreement with both women.

"What do you want me to do?" Emma asked Regina.

Connie looked at Regina as well then. "Help me." The Mayor said simply

* * *

"It's loudest over here." Said Archie

"What's- what's this?" Henry asked as Archie pulled a thin sheet of metal away.

"It's one of the old mine elevators!" Leila said happily.

* * *

"We need to find some way to… punch through the ground. We need something big." Regina said

"Like what?" Emma asked

"Explosives" Marco said.

* * *

"It's to get the mine workers in and out. Goes all the way to the top, that's why we could hear Pongo." Archie told them

"Can we make it work?" Henry asked

"Let's give it a shot." Archie said hopefully.

* * *

Connie stood with Regina and Emma as the workers cleared the area to set off the explosives. "Okay we're all clear." Emma said.

Archie tried to get the elevator to work with Henry and Leila's help

"Blow it" Regina said

* * *

As the explosion upstairs happened it jostled the elevator that Archie and the kids were in.

* * *

As Emma went to see if the explosion had worked Connie clutched Regina's hand.

"Did it work?" Regina asked when Emma came back.

Emma shook her head. "It didn't open."

Connie cried "Then what the HELL did it do?!"

"What was that? What the HELL was that?!" Regina cried as she ran to the workers. "You said you could do this."

"Madam Mayor." Emma said trying to stop Regina from taking her anger out unnecessarily.

"They could have killed Henry and Leila!" Regina cried.

"I know!" Connie said as she came up to put a hand on Regina's shoulder "But this isn't helping."

Emma meanwhile realized that Pongo was staring at a particular spot on the ground and barking, so she went to set him free to see what he could dig up.

"He's found something!" she said as Pongo started pawing at that spot in the ground.

A few moments later revealed a grate.

"It's an air shaft." Graham said

* * *

Henry was looking up as some dirt fell. He then turned to Archie "I'm really, really, really sorry."

"It's alright" Archie said

"I just wanted to find proof." Henry said

"No it's really alright, Henry. I mean, I'm-I'm sorry, too." Archie said

Leila stared at Archie slowly smiling as the Doctor she knew and loved became evident.

"Look, I don't think you're crazy, I-I just- I just think that you've got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of the path that she wants you to be on, and when you step off that she…she gets scared, and, you know, that's natural. But it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. So… anyway, I-I didn't mean those things I said, and I-I never should have said them."

"Then… why did you?" Henry asked confused.

Archie sighed "I guess I'm just not a very good person. I'm not the man I want to be."

The elevator shook again violently this time and Leila clutched at the sides, terrified.

* * *

Connie watched as the workers pulled the grate off the air shaft.

Once that was done she asked her sister and Emma "What's next?"

* * *

"I think you can be him." Henry said "I think can be a good person. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket."

"Henry. Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a, uh, he was a cricket, okay and he was a conscience, and- and I hardly think that's me."

Leila spoke up then "But you have it in yourself to be like him." Archie looked at her in surprise. Leila smiled "but at some point you need to stand up to the idiots who tell you to be otherwise and say "No, I will be who I am." Short version… go tell my aunt to pound sand when we get out of here."

Henry snickered and Leila continued "Archie in this book, before Jiminy was a cricket, he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do."

Archie leaned back in thought at that.

Then the elevator creaked again.

* * *

"We need to lower someone straight down, or the line will collapse the sides of the shaft." Marco said

"I've got a harness." Graham said

"Lower me down." Regina stated

"Oh, no way. I'm going." Emma argued

"He's my son." Regina reminded her

"He's her son too Regina, and it's gonna be her." Connie said leaving no room for argument as she continued looking down the shaft. She looked up at Emma finally and said "you damn well better bring my daughter back safely to me Deputy."

* * *

Leila wasn't paying attention to what Henry and Archie were talking about, she was too in-depth into her own thought, but then Emma's voice broke through "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay!" Archie said

They got Henry into Emma's arms and Leila on Emma's back when the elevator started shaking again and wouldn't stop this time.

"Archie!" the three of them called as the elevator dropped. But when they looked, his lucky umbrella was hooked onto Emma's harness.

* * *

As all four were pulled up to cheers and applause Leila was pulled tightly into her mother's arms as her mother cried. Leila didn't pull away she just waited for her mother to calm down and stayed curled up in her mother's lap until that happened.

"I'm sorry mommy." Leila whispered.

Connie just shook her head and held Leila's face in her hands "My beautiful baby girl… what would I do if I lost you?"

Connie saw Regina and Henry making their way over and held an arm out for Henry who rushed into it gladly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again young man!" Connie demanded fiercely.

* * *

While Emma watched Marco and Archie, Henry looked at Leila "How is…"

Leila smiled happily "It's back, no worries. I can **see** again"

* * *

 **Reviews are LOVE! okay yeah lotta page breaks but i suspect this is the only episode where i will go crazy on them.**


	6. The Shepherd

**okay so the episode _The Shepherd_ was very David centric, so i decided to use this chapter for backstory! lemme know whatcha think!**

 **i own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Shepherd

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Five year old Irene was playing outside with eight year old Regina, under Henry's watchful eye. They were dancing around and pretending they were at a ball.

"I am Princess Irene and someday I shall find my prince charming!" Irene cried as the two danced.

Regina laughed as the girls fell to the ground.

Irene smiled at her sister and said "I'm gonna get some water from the stream, I'm thirsty."

Regina laughed and lay down on the ground. "Hurry back."

Irene ran over to the stream and cupped her hands in the water before bringing it to her lips and repeating the action several times. She splashed another handful on her face before standing up and walking back to her sister, but suddenly her world went black.

* * *

"CORA!" Henry cried as he saw Irene collapse. He ran over to her as did Regina. It wasn't long before the girl's mother was there as well. Cora looked over her youngest worriedly. "We must get her inside."

once they were inside Cora examined her daughter closely while Henry took Regina to her room, he came back a minute later.

After a few more minutes Cora looked up at her husband. "What did she eat?!" she practically accused.

Henry flinched a little at her words. "Nothing!"

"Well what did she drink then Henry?! It has to be something because she's been poisoned!" Cora glared at him.

Henry paled dramatically. "She drank from the stream!" he said horrified.

Cora softened a little, realizing that **he** hadn't poisoned their daughter. She went back to trying to cure her daughter the best she could, but this poison was resistant to her magic.

"Perhaps I can help ya dear?" said a feminine Scottish voice from behind them.

Cora and Henry turned to look and saw an old woman with white wild hair wearing a brown ragged dress. Cora being used to Rumpelstiltskin and his tricks asked "And how can you help?"

The woman came closer and said "I was tracking the man who poisoned your stream, he stole the poison from me unfortunately."

"Then fix it!" Cora spat at the woman

The unknown woman sighed "I can't, the poison was magical, and so it's cure has to be as well, and you of all people Cora, know that magic comes with a price. Especially when a life is involved."

Cora took a deep breath. "Name your price then!"

The woman looked at Irene and said "My price is her, that for five years, she comes to live with me, and I teach her magic."

Cora looked surprised, and would have been weary but Henry took the matter out of her hands.

"Done." He said.

The woman nodded and went over to Irene and pulled out a bottle filled with a potion, she plucked a hair off of Irene's head and put it in the potion. As she swirled the potion it glowed a bright blue color. The woman smiled and poured the potion down Irene's throat gently. Irene's eyelids fluttered open then, and Henry hugged his young daughter fiercely.

Cora looked at the woman who had saved her daughter and said "Why that price?"

The woman smiled and said "It would have happened anyway, she would have found me and I would have become her teacher, this was the easiest payment for you to make for her life."

Cora nodded "You didn't say when she would go with you."

The woman smiled. "I was told when she comes to me, will be up to you." With that the woman took her necklace off and handed it to Cora "You'll know when." And in a puff of white smoke the woman disappeared.

Cora looked down at the necklace, it was fairly simple, a thin rope with a wood pendant on it. Cora looked closer at the wood pendant and realized that there was a bear carved into the small wooden pendant

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Connie finished lighting candles in the bedroom of her old home, she still owned it even though she lived with Regina in the mayors home now. This house made her love life a little easier, no worrying about Leila or Henry.

She heard a thump from behind her and turned around. And there he was. "Hello Sheriff." She said smoothly.

Graham smiled at her and came closer "Hello Miss Mills."

Connie smiled herself and said "I think I may have a problem Sheriff, I think a man just snuck into my house using the second floor window."

Graham smiled and leaned closer to her till their lips were almost touching. "I'll be right over Miss Mills." He murmured right before he crashed his lips onto hers.

Connie's hands found their way into Graham's hair and held him to her as they fell back onto the bed. His hand was going up her skirt when suddenly…

BANG

Both Connie and Graham jumped at the bedroom door opening and a bright light shining in the room.

"What the hell?" they heard a familiar voice ask.

"Emma?" Connie asked.

Emma turned off the flashlight and turned the rooms light's on.

"This is volunteering?" she asked Graham, before turning to Connie "I'm so sorry, I saw a guy sneaking into the window and I knew it was your old house so I thought they were coming to steal, had I known-"

Connie held up a hand to stop Emma "Wait. You don't know about his relationship with me and Regina?"

Emma looked as if Connie had slapped her "Regina?"

Connie bit her lip and whispered "You didn't know."

Emma said "No."

Connie smiled at Emma though it was a little forced "I was told you did know." She said as she got up and went to the mirror to fix her appearance before looking at Graham "please leave." She told him.

As he walked passed Emma he said. "I do volunteer at the animal shelter."

Emma handed him her keys "You can finish my shift, I'm done working nights."

After he left Emma turned once more to Connie and Connie shook her head "Don't apologize, or if you really want to apologize, come drink with me, because I hate drinking alone."

Emma smiled "I'll take you up on that offer."

They went downstairs, while there was no food in this house the liquor cabinet was fully stocked. Connie pulled out a whisky that was very strong and poured it for both of them.

Connie raised her glass to Emma "To men, can't live with them, can't live without them."

Emma clinked her glass against Connie's and drank the whole glass as did Connie. "Okay," she said "I get him sleeping with you, your attractive, fun to be around and have a great personality but… how can he stand being with Regina?! No offence I know she's your sister and all but-"

"But she's a bitch."Connie said "Yeah I know, and I don't know how they started sleeping together, they just have been for as long as I can remember, in fact she's the one who hooked the two of us up."

Emma coughed and sputtered on her second glass of whisky "I'm sorry- WHAT?" she sputtered.

Connie nodded and grabbed some paper towels "it's not easy to be open for a relationship when you're a single mom, and since Leila's father… well I didn't want to open myself up that much again. So… when she told me Graham was willing to help me… decompress… I took her up on it."

Emma looked at Connie and asked "Are you in love with him?"

Connie looked at Emma and said "Perhaps as much as you are… I've seen how you look at him, and I saw how hurt you were when he left twenty minutes ago."

Emma sighed "I don't love him, but I've defiantly grown to like him… and he's the first guy I've liked in that way since…"

Connie cocked her head "Henry's dad?"

Emma nodded. Connie downed the rest of her second glass and poured them both a third one "Wanna swap stories?"

Emma raised her glass and said "He made me think he loved me, we were doing a full Bonnie and Clyde act, stealing food and a little bit of money here and there, and then… he told me he wanted us to settle down… we decided on Tallahassee… but he had a warrant out on him, for stealing a bunch of high end watches that he had hidden away… I went to pick them up… and he tipped off the cops… I was lucky… I was only in for a year…" she took a gulp of whisky.

Connie asked softly "I knew Henry was born in prison but… Emma… Did you find out you were pregnant with him when you were in prison as well?"

Emma nodded and Connie downed half of her glass before saying. "You win."

Emma shook her head "Oh no, if I just spilled my guts to you; you get to do the same."

Connie sighed. "His name was Zach… he was… **is** a politician up in D.C. but… he was married… he told me that he was gonna leave his wife… leave D.C. give it all up to be with me… and he would have I know… because he did divorce her… but then I found out I was pregnant with Leila… and… I wanted her all to myself… and then I found out that Zach had some drug problems… and I just didn't want Leila wrapped up in all that… so…I told him to leave and never come back…" she drank the rest of her glass and said "I've regretted it… sending him away… but the worst thing I did… I never told him I was pregnant… I let him walk away… never knowing his daughter."

Emma poured them both a fourth glass. "Love sucks."

Connie nodded. "Men suck."

* * *

 **thank you so much for reading.**


	7. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**i own nothing**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

 _Storybrooke_

It was 4 in the morning when Connie got home. She was met with Regina having waited up for her in the dining room. Connie groaned, she didn't want to deal with her sister right now. "What are you still doing up?" she irritably asked her sister "you know I usually crash in my old place when…"

Regina nodded "I do know that… but I also know that you had an… unexpected drop in."

Connie took a deep breath and then dropped her keys on the counter in the foyer, before looking at her sister head on "I was informed by Graham that Emma had been told of his relationship with us… because I told him it would be smart to tell her… now sister dear… why do I get the feeling you went behind my back and told him not to bother?!"

Regina stiffened "It's none of her business."

Connie closed her eyes as though asking for patience "So once again, my opinion means nothing next to the wonderful Regina Mills'… you know what never mind." She said as she saw her sister open her mouth to argue. "I'm too drunk, angry and hurt to do this with you tonight Regina."

With that she walked past her sister and to her own room.

* * *

Graham was throwing darts at Granny's, at 8:00 that night.

After he did two dead center shots in a row he heard Sidney Glass behind him say "Nice shot, chief."

Graham looked at Sidney who continued with "I bet you twenty bucks you can't do it again."

Ruby came up with the shot he had ordered and he downed it before turning back to the dartboard and hitting the image of the deer right on its nose.

Graham turned back to Ruby and told her "Next round's on him."

He turned back to the dart board again as Emma came around the corner.

Ruby asked "Emma, what can I get you?"

"Nothing." Emma said quickly making a bee line for the door.

Graham felt a surge of irritation at her for avoiding him so he turned and threw the dart so it landed near her face."

She turned to look at him angrily while the whole diner went silent. "What the HELL?!" she asked "You could have hit me."

"I never miss." He said comfortably. "you've been avoiding me, since last night when you saw me-"

"With Connie?" Emma whispered under her breath so the rest of the dinner wouldn't hear, louder she said "I'm not avoiding you Graham, I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life, and I really don't care" she said with finality as she walked out.

Graham hesitated for a moment before going after her "If you don't care, then why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset." Emma said

"If that were true, you'd be at the bar with me, having a drink and not running away."

"It's none of my business. Really."

"Can we please talk about this?" Graham begged. "I need you to understand."

Emma sighed "I do understand. Connie is a sweet woman. What I don't understand is Regina, but like I said it's not my business."

"You don't know what it's like with Regina. I don't feel anything. Can you understand that?"

"A bad relationship? Yeah I can understand a bad relationship, I just don't want to talk about yours."

"Look I know you and Regina have your own issues, and Connie was right I should have told you about my relationship with both of them before you took the job." Graham stated

"Yeah, why the secrecy? We're all adults. You can do whatever you want."

"Because I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now."

"Why do you care how I look at you?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Because…" Graham started but then he decided that there had been enough words. He took Emma's face in his hands and kissed her.

He didn't expect a vision to flood his mind, a vision of a wolf.

Then Emma pulled away and the vision was gone "What the hell was that?" she demanded angrily.

"Did you see that?" Graham asked

"How much have you been drinking?" Emma demanded "That was way over the line!"

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"What?! You What?"

"I need to feel something."

"Listen to me Graham, you are drunk and full of regret. I get it. But whatever it is your looking to feel, I can tell you one thing, you're not getting it with me!" Emma stated as she once again walked away.

* * *

Graham knocked on Regina's door, he knew Connie wouldn't be willing to see him and he needed something.

Regina answered the door and was surprised as he practically assaulted her with a kiss.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene stood to the side as Regina comforted Snow over the loss of her father. Irene's hands were on Leila's shoulders, as they watched the scene. When Snow pulled away from Regina she turned to look at Irene and Leila and smiled before extending her hand to Leila as Regina left to go to her rooms.

Leila walked over to Snow. In her hand was a sprig of snow bells. Snow smiled down at the flowers and gently nudged Leila to King Leopold's coffin.

Leila approached the coffin and placed the snowbells next to Snow's white rose. Leila hesitated before looking over to Snow. Snow smiled and said "Tell him whatever you need to sweetheart, he's listening."

Leila turned back to the coffin. "Thank you for being like a father to me." She then turned back to Snow and walked over to her, Snow took her hand and lead Leila to one of the courtyards.

Irene approached Leopold's coffin "Thank you Leopold… for letting me keep my daughter, she is the light in my world. And with that in mind I make you a promise about your own daughter; she will always have a friend in me, no matter what happens."

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Connie went over to Mary Margaret's for their usual Wednesday morning coffee, and walked in to find Emma throwing away flowers.

"Those… were mine…" Mary M. told Emma.

Connie raised an eyebrow "Please tell me not from David. Morning, Emma"

"Morning, Connie." Emma greeted.

"No." Mary M. said in response to Connie's question "Doctor Whale."

"Why would Doctor Whale…" Emma started to ask, only for Mary M. to give her a look.

"Are you serious?" Emma and Connie asked in unison.

"I know it's a disaster" Mary M. said.

Connie fixed herself a cup of coffee while Mary M. and Emma talked about Mary's one night stand and Emma's wall. She decided to stay out of it, though she did have to fight back a scoff at hearing Emma say she didn't get emotional over men. Finally Mary M. said "That you have feelings for Graham."

Connie, who had taken a sip of coffee, coughed at that. Emma looked over and a look of sympathy for Connie crossed her face. "I'm not the only one, though, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret looked at Connie a little horrified "Oh Connie!"

Connie waved her hand "Okay let's get one thing straight right here right now! Whatever feelings I may or may not have for Graham, or that Emma may or may not have for him, they don't matter, we shall remain friends no matter what." She looked at Emma before saying "Right?"

Emma smiled "Chicks before Dicks!"

Connie and Mary M. laughed at that.

Connie continued where their conversation had left off. "Now regarding Emma's wall-"

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious." Emma said firmly.

"Oh true." Connie stated

"Very true." Mary M. continued "But, Emma that wall of yours… it may keep out pain-"

Connie had a slightly sad look in her eyes as she finished with "But it may also keep out love."

* * *

Leila waited for the end of the school day, and then when she saw Graham enter the classroom at the End of the day to speak to Mary Margaret, she knew she had to act. She pulled Henry to the side once they reached the outside of the school. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

Henry looked confused "Of course."

Leila nodded "Go home without me, I'll catch up later, if mom asks, I'm helping Mr. Gold in his shop."

Henry looked confused, and Leila sighed "I need to do some work for… Operation Cobra." She said with a snort. Henry rolled his eyes but let her continue. "But I can't let you know what I'm doing until it's completely done."

Henry bit his lip. "You'll tell me when it's done?"

Leila smiled. "Absolutely."

Henry nodded and headed home.

* * *

Leila swallowed as she reached the crypt for her grandfather. She pushed aside his coffin before whispering "I'm trying grandpa… I hope you know that."

With that she walked down the stairs that had been hidden underneath her grandfather's coffin.

* * *

Regina walked into the Sheriff's department to see Emma throwing darts at a dart board "Our tax dollars hard at work, I see."

"Graham isn't here." Emma told Regina "I assumed he took a sick day with **you** , because Connie out delivering her tinctures."

"I know that you know about the three of us, Miss Swan, Connie filled me in. in fact that's why I'm here. Because I'm also aware of your relationship with him."

"I don't have a relationship with him." Emma stated

"Oh? So nothings ever happened between the two of you?" Regina pressed "You forget Miss Swan, I have eyes everywhere."

"Nothing that meant anything." Emma said coolly

"Well, of course not. Because you're incapable of feeling anything for anyone. After all, there is a reason you're alone isn't there?" Regina said smugly

"All due respect, the way I live my life is my business." Emma stated firmly.

"It is until it infringes on my life." Regina stepped closer to Emma. "Stay away from Graham, you may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thought's in his head, thought's that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction. Stay away." With that she turned around.

"Are you aware your sister is in love with him?!" Emma called

Regina stopped in shock and turned to look at Emma. Emma leaned against her desk. "I wasn't going to say anything, but Connie is my **friend** and for her I have to speak up, she is in love with him, and I don't think she has fully accepted that yet, because she loves her sister as well." Regina remained stony faced though this "So if you want what's best for Graham, maybe consider letting him decide what that is."

Emma turned her back on Regina then and Regina stormed out.

* * *

Leila had just finished reorganizing her trunk when the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs as Henry answered the door; Graham was on the other side.

"Hey, Sheriff." Leila greeted.

"Neither of our mom's are here." Henry stated

"Actually… I'm here to see the both of you. I was hoping you two could help me."

"Help you with what?" Henry asked confused

"It's about your book, am **I** in it?" he asked.

Henry turned to look at Leila. Leila smiled and said "You've got this right? I have a few more things to do."

Henry nodded and Leila went back up to her room. She reached under her bed and pulled out a medium sized box and opened it, inside were several little vials, she pulled out three and then reached under her bed again, and grabbed the piece of glass coffin that she and Henry had taken from their trip into the mines. She broke of a small piece from the larger piece and went to work.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene had seen the black knight who had gone out with Snow on her walk return without her so she followed him to the entrance of the queen's chamber's and hid.

"I see your still in mourning." She heard a man's voice say (she assumed the black knight)

"The time for mourning is over." She heard her sister say. "I simply found that black suits me. Now tell me, is Snow dead?"

"The young girls heart, as you requested."

Irene had to fight to hold back a gasp. No! Snow couldn't be dead!

"First there is something I must do." The man continued

There was silence for a moment and then her sister's voice asked "What's this?"

"The girl wanted you to have it." The man stated.

"Read it to me." Regina commanded.

As the black knight read the letter, Irene heard Snow's voice in every word

"Dearest Stepmother,

By the time you read this I will be dead. I understand that you will never have love in your life because of me. So it's only fitting that I'll be denied that same joy as well. For the sake of the kingdom, I hope my death satisfies your need for revenge, allowing you to rule my father's subjects as they deserve, with compassion and a gentle hand. I know what you think your doing is vengeance, I prefer to think of it as sacrifice for the good of all, with that in mind, I welcome the end, and I want you to take my last message to heart.

I'm sorry, and I forgive you."

With that Irene quickly fled.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Leila went to Henry and said "I need you to do me a big favor."

Henry looked confused but said "Sure, what do you need?"

Leila handed him a small vial. "Keep an eye on the clock, when the time is 8:15 put this in a glass of water and give it to my mother, she'll fall asleep instantly."

Henry looked like he wanted to protest, but Leila shook her head "I don't have the time to explain what it is right now Henry, you said you trusted me."

Henry paused but then nodded, Leila smiled "Good, once mom is out, call both Emma and Regina telling them that she collapsed."

Henry nodded again "Anything else?"

Leila shook her head. "I'll be back at 8:30"

* * *

Leila hid in the interrogation room. And focused on what was happening in the room beyond, where Emma and Graham were. Within seconds she could see it clear as day as though she was in the room with them.

Emma stood up and looked at Graham, "I like you." She suddenly said "a lot, but I also know that Connie likes you. So, I'm going to kiss you one more time, and then you need to figure some things out." And without even waiting for him to respond Emma kissed him, a kiss which Graham responded to.

With that kiss came all of Graham's memories back. And he pulled away a little in shock once they were all there. He remembered everything. But before either of them could say anything Emma's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. There was a pause for a moment before "whoa whoa, slow down kid- what happened?!... I'll be right there, don't move."

Emma left without looking at Graham and Leila knew it was time.

Once Emma passed the room Leila was hiding in she went into the Sheriff's office as Graham was putting on his jacket to follow Emma, but he saw Leila and paused.

"Don't worry Huntsman, everything is fine. I just needed to make absolutely certain that we wouldn't be interrupted by my aunt."

With that she pulled a box out of the backpack she had carried here. And Graham knew immediately what was in the box.

"Where did you get that?"

Leila smiled up at him "unfortunately we don't have time for questions." She set the box down gently and opened it up. Inside was a bright red heart she picked it up gently and walked over to Graham. "I'm sorry." She said "but this is going to hurt." And with that she shoved his heart back into his chest.

* * *

 **Reviews are love!**


	8. Changing Fate

**alright, so Desperate Souls is coming soon this is a filler chapter in the meantime.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **i own nothing**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Changing Fate

 _Storybrooke_

Graham let out a silent cry of pain; he didn't remember it hurting this much when the queen pulled it out. He knelt on the floor Leila going down with him and holding his arms. "Breathe deeply, but slowly." She told him firmly.

He did as she instructed and within a few minutes the pain lessened severely. Knowing he was in less pain Leila went into her backpack again and pulled out a potion. "Drink this." She told him "it will get rid of the rest of the pain."

Once he did he looked into her eyes and asked. "How did you get my heart back?"

Leila shook her head "I'm sorry, right now there is no time for questions, we have to go, we have our parts to play in my ruse, come to the forest tomorrow at five, your wolf will lead you to me. I'll explain everything then, to both you and Henry since he has some questions too. But for now we must go."

Graham nodded and stood up to grab his coat.

* * *

Emma walked into the Mayors house and saw what had Henry so upset; Connie was lying on the floor eyes closed and not moving. Emma knelt down and took Connie's pulse, worried for her friend, but she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Connie's pulse, it was strong. "She's alive, Henry, what happened?"

Henry shook his head. "She just collapsed." He said looking like he was gonna cry.

Emma called for an ambulance just as Regina showed up. Regina looked terrified to touch her sister, but then Emma said "she's alive, her pulse is strong."

A few minutes after that Graham showed up with Leila. "What happened?" Leila asked as she entered the home.

Regina went over to Leila and said "Your mother has collapsed sweetie, we're waiting for the ambulance, now while Emma, Graham and I go to the hospital I want you and Henry to stay here, and go to bed."

* * *

Once the adults had left, Henry turned to Leila. "Okay what is going on?"

Leila smiled "Don't worry about mom, it's just a sleeping potion, after twelve hours the drinker wakes up, better rested and fully healed from their ailments. As for everything else… I'll explain tomorrow, but I did what I needed to do."

Henry rolled his eyes but nodded. They went up to Henry's room and fell asleep on his bed side by side, like they used to when Henry was younger.

* * *

Five o'clock the next day saw Leila and Henry standing in the woods near what looked like the remnants of a very old fire pit. "What are we waiting for?" Henry asked Leila.

Leila simply smiled and didn't respond, after another minute a wolf with one black eye and one red, walked into the clearing. Leila knelt down and the wolf approached her and sniffed her face before giving her cheek a lick.

The wolf went to look at Henry but Leila held its eyes for a moment "Behave!" she warned the wolf.

Henry knelt beside her and held his hand out to the wolf in wonder. The wolf licked Henry's hand before going up to him and sniffing his face as well, Leila stood up, leaving Henry to pet the wolf while she looked to where it had come from.

Standing at the edge of the clearing was Graham, looking at her in awe. Leila frowned "Don't look at me like that!"

Graham shook his head, before nodding. "Sorry I've just… I've never seen him like that with humans."

Leila smiled "He knows me; after all we've had twenty eight years to get acquainted."

Graham looked at her in shock. "You've been… Awake, this whole time?"

Leila nodded. Graham looked at her horrified "You've been awake… not aging… for twenty eight years?! How are you sane?"

Leila looked at him and said "Really that's the first question you chose to ask?"

Henry finally stood up and looked between the two before settling on Graham. "You remember?"

Graham nodded, and Henry turned to Leila, "Was that what you were doing yesterday?"

Leila shook her head "I was getting his heart from aunt Regina's vault. Emma is responsible for his memories"

Henry was shocked "She brought his heart here?"

Leila nodded "And when you put mom to sleep yesterday, I used the distraction to put his heart back in his chest."

Graham finally asked "Regina… she was planning on killing me… wasn't she?"

Leila nodded "Yes she was."

Henry held up his hands "Wait… isn't there some sort of life for a life law?!"

Leila nodded "Usually, yes, but not in this case."

Both men were silent as they looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

Leila sighed and pulled out a piece of string from Henry's backpack, he always had string on him, god knew why.

Leila held the string taut "Imagine that this string was Graham's life string in the Fates loom." She then handed it to Henry and he held it taut like she had. Leila pulled a pair of safety scissors from her backpack and moved them as though she would cut the string in the middle "and this is where my aunt would have tried to end your life last night, now… if she had tried to kill you…" she moved her scissors towards the end of the string "Here, I would have had to pay either a life, or anther debt to the Fates. But because she was going to kill you so soon before your time, I was allowed to intervene without any cost."

Graham nodded and stepped forward kneeling before the two kids. "How can I help?"

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene adjusted baby Leila as she boarded the boat that would take her to the Northern Island, where someone would be able to change Leila's fate. To make sure that her beautiful baby girl never became a queen.

After a day and a half at sea they arrived and Irene walked from the docks to a stable nearby, and paid for a horse, another three hours on horseback and Irene was staring at the door to a cottage she knew all too well.

She didn't need to wait long, for out came the woman who had saved Irene's life when she was five, making straight for the baby in her arms, before Irene even had time to blink, Leila was in Grandmother's arms and Grandmother was looking at Leila and making little cooing noises as she walked back into her cottage, Irene following behind.

Irene came up short when entering the cottage, for she was surprised by the sight of a wooden crib with a mobile of wooden bears, Grandmother placed baby Leila into this crib and smiled down at her fondly.

Irene walked over to the crib and marveled at its craftsmanship. "It's beautiful grandmother."

Grandmother smiled up at her, "I trust you'll take it with you, after all she won't need it here for her next visit, she'll be older then."

Irene took a deep breath and said "Grandmother… the Fates were at her christening."

Grandmother nodded "Yes I know about that. And they are not wrong; she will make a great queen."

Irene shook her head "I don't want her to be a queen, I've seen what being royalty can do to someone, My mother was so obsessed with the idea of becoming royalty that she destroyed my sister's future to make Regina a queen, and Regina as queen is miserable, the king may be a good man but he doesn't love her. Do you truly wish that kind of life upon my daughter?!"

Grandmother rested a hand on Irene's cheek "My dear girl, sweet child do you think if I thought that was the life your daughter would live that I would let it happen? When her time as queen comes, she may face many obstacles, but she will be happy, I promise you that."

Irene bit her lip "How can she be with her father's blood in her veins?"

Grandmother stared at Irene for a bit before asking "What is it you wish, daughter?"

Irene looked at Grandmother with tears in her eyes. "I wish…"

Grandmother smiled, hearing the true wish in Irene's heart. She went over to a shelf and pulled a potion off it, a bright pink potion, with a cap in the shape of a skull.

Irene stared at the potion and held it in her hand with trembling fingers.

Grandmother said "that will do what you wish, but I want you to promise me you won't give it to her, until she is at least seven, and old enough to understand what taking it will mean for her. And if she takes it, she has to drink the whole bottle, down to the last drop."

Irene nodded and put the bottle into her bag. Grandmother pulled out a necklace and gave it to Irene as well. "This is from me, for her third birthday."

Irene held the identical replica of her own bear necklace and felt tears trace their way down her cheeks.

 _Storybrooke_

Leila stood in her mother's home and waited, she didn't have to wait long before her aunt stormed in the door and made her way over to Leila with fury. "WHAT did you DO?!"

Leila smiled and leaned against the wall. "Let's get something straight, aunt Regina, I'm not your lackey and I am not some, meek little damsel that doesn't know how to stop you."

Regina reached out a hand for her niece's throat and was suddenly pushed against a wall with a blade at her neck.

Regina looked up into Graham's furious eyes and for the first time in a long time felt genuine fear. "If you ever lay a hand on her Regina, I'll kill you." Graham stated softly.

Leila stepped away from the wall and said. "Please release her, Graham."

Graham hesitated a moment but then did as she asked.

Leila looked her aunt in the eyes and said "I am not afraid of you Regina, and unlike Snow and Charming, I'm not above playing dirty."

* * *

 **Whoot! thank you all so much for your reviews and keeping me motivated.**

 **Desperate Souls is coming soon!**


	9. Desperate Souls

**Alright people this is it! I am finally reveling Leila's father!**

 **and you are all gonna kill me! but i hope you'll read my reasoning at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: i own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Desperate Souls

 _The Enchanted Forest._

Irene was standing to the side of the ball room, watching the other couples dance, she'd only been in King Reginald's kingdom for a day, but she wasn't in the mood for socializing.

"You look like your having a good time." Said a voice to her left.

She looked and saw a man with short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Irene smiled at him "Yeah… I guess I'm just not in the mood for socializing."

He smiled and grabbed a two glasses of wine from a nearby table. "How would you like some company?"

Irene blushed a little but her smile stayed in place. "I'd like that." She took the wine in one hand and extended the other. "My name is Irene."

The man bent to kiss her hand "I go by Z"

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Leila watched as Graham leaned back in his seat at Granny's dinner. "You're sure?"

Leila nodded "She has found a pretext with which to fire you."

Graham bit his lip "Is there anything we can do?"

Leila shook her head "Not if I don't want to find your body in some dark alley within the next month. She's angry and if you aren't careful… let's just say that it would be better for all concerned if you let her fire you."

Graham looked offended "I can handle myself."

Leila glared up at him and leaned forward "Right at the moment there is an absolute certainty that if we don't leave her alone for a bit she is going to come after you, it ends in one of two ways, you dead, or her dead. I worked very hard to save your life and will not thank you to destroy all the work I did in saving you, and if she winds up dead, I won't thank you for that either, since I'm trying to save her."

Graham opened his mouth to say something, but just then Connie walked in. Graham walked over to her and asked "Can we talk?"

Connie looked over to Leila who had pulled out her notebook and was reading it over. "Yeah."

Graham pulled her into the back room "Look I know things are tense with… all of us… but… I want to ask you out on an official date."

Connie bit her lip and asked "Did you ask Emma on one too? I know you like her Graham, and I know she likes you."

Graham nodded "I did, she's right I need to figure some things out but the best way to start is to take you both on a date."

Connie took a deep breath and said "let me talk to Emma first okay? I want to… clear up some things with her."

Graham nodded and put his hands on her shoulders "How are you feeling?"

Connie looked thoughtful for a moment "Honestly… when I woke up… I felt better than I had in years."

Graham looked concerned "No dizzy spells or anything."

Connie shook her head "Maybe we'll never know why I collapsed."

With that she shrugged and went to sit with her daughter.

* * *

Leila was sitting on the floor of her bed with her box of ingredients mixing a potion, when Henry, who had been lying on her bed watching her, asked "How do you have magic?"

Leila looked up at him startled "I don't."

Henry looked confused "But the potions."

Leila smiled and shook her head "Potions only require ingredients, not magic."

Henry looked thoughtful for a moment before he said "But putting a heart back in… doesn't that require magic?"

Leila shook her head again. "Nope, it requires magic to pull a heart out… but not to put one back in."

"Your sight!" Henry said, thinking this time he had her.

Leila scoffed "Henry, there are seers in this world, they are fewer than in The Enchanted Forest and not nearly as powerful but they do exist."

Henry looked thoughtful for a moment "Sooooo… can you teach me to make potions?"

Leila smiled up at him "I will teach you how to make potions… when you stop copying my science homework and get an A in the class on your own!"

Henry groaned but didn't say anything more.

* * *

Connie walked with Mary Margaret back to her loft, when they got there they heard loud music playing and they walked in to find Emma fighting with a half torn apart toaster.

Connie walked over to turn the music off, once Emma realized they were there Mary M. asked "Toaster broken?"

"Wasn't when I started with it… pretty sure it is now, I just needed to hit something." Emma stated

"What happened?" Connie asked

Emma hesitated for a moment and Connie sighed "Let me rephrase that, what has my bitch of a sister done now?"

Emma growled "She fired me and Graham today and put Sidney Glass in as Sheriff."

Connie gaped like a fish out of water "WHAT?!" she squawked.

Emma nodded and went back to hitting the toaster when there was a knock at the door.

* * *

After Gold left, having told Emma what she needed to know. Connie approached Emma "We need to talk… about Graham."

Emma looked at her in surprise "What about him?"

Connie stated "He's asked me on a date… and he told me he has asked you on one as well."

Emma nodded "He has."

Connie bit her lip and Emma put a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what we will stay friends okay?"

Connie smiled "I'm really glad to hear you say that."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene laughed as Z took her to a nearby river, they had been getting to know each other over the past week and Irene was finding herself, happier than she had been in a long time. "Tell me something about you that I don't know." Irene said.

Z looked up at the sky and finally said "I was married."

Irene looked sorrowful "Did she…"

Z shook his head "She found true love with another man, and I let her go." He sighed and then turned to Irene "Your turn."

Irene paused and then said "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Z looked at her startled but when she moved closer to him, he moved closer to her and when she stood on her toes to kiss him, he leaned down to kiss her as well.

When they separated from the kiss Z said "I want you to marry me."

Irene smiled "As I want to marry you."

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Leila sat across from Henry in Granny's looking at him worriedly, when Emma came in and joined them at the booth, Henry didn't look up from the paper.

"How was school?" she asked both of them, Leila didn't respond she just continued to watch Henry.

Henry said "Okay."

"You're reading that paper pretty hard." Emma told Henry.

Just then Graham walked in and Leila walked over to him. "Did you see the newspaper?" she asked him.

Graham nodded "It was kind of hard to miss, I mean, when Emma told Regina she wanted to run against Sidney for Sheriff I expected fireworks but not-"

Leila nodded. "How did your interview with Leather Works go?"

Graham smiled "How did you know they would hire me?"

Leila smiled wickedly but didn't answer.

* * *

Connie walked into Regina's office around 4 that evening and said "What the hell are you thinking?"

Regina sighed "Constance Mills, I am not in the mood."

"Do you think calling me by my full name is gonna scare me?! You just made it public that your son was born in jail!"

Regina looked at Connie with eyes that held no emotion. "He would have learned eventually."

Connie leaned back as if she had been slapped. But then she leaned forward again with a fire in her eyes "Fine, if that's how you want to play this game, Leila and I are moving back into my house."

Regina looked at her sister and said coldly "No you're not."

Connie smiled cruelly "Oh yes I am Regina."

With that Connie left the office.

* * *

Regina went to Connie's home later that night after the fire at town hall. "Did you even care that I had been hurt?" Regina asked her sister

Connie cleaned off her furniture "Did you even care that you were hurting Henry when you put that story in the paper?"

When no answer was forthcoming from Regina, Connie looked her sister in the eyes and said "Well then, you have your answer."

Regina stepped closer to her sister, being careful of her injured ankle. "Connie…"

Connie shook her head "I don't want to hear it Regina, I really don't, I'm sick of defending you."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene raced to Z's room after hearing from the midwife she was absolutely ecstatic. Z caught her in his arms as she raced into them.

"What has you so exited?" Z asked

Irene smiled brightly "Z, darling, I have the most wonderful news."

Z kissed her and smiled "And what news is that?"

Irene beamed up at him "I'm Pregnant."

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Connie sat next to Leila in town hall waiting for the debate to start. Leila was next to Henry and the two kids were talking to each other animatedly they had both protested loudly when Connie said she and Leila were leaving, but both realized that there was no fighting it.

"Citizens of Storybrooke, today we are faced with a dilemma, and today we ask that you listen with an open mind. And to please, vote you're conscience, without further ado I'd like to introduce you to the candidates; Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass-Swan. Sounds like something a decorator would make you buy." Archie opened, but no one laughed at his joke at the end. "Wow, crickets." He said softly

Leila and Henry put their heads together to chuckle about that for a moment.

"Okay." Archie cleared his throat "Mr. Glass, your opening statement?"

Sidney walked up to the podium "I just want to say that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honesty, neighborliness and strength. Thank you."

Archie walked back up to the podium as Sidney sat back down "And Emma Swan?"

Emma walked up to the podium and said "You guys all know I have what they call a troubled past. But you've been able to overlook it because of the… hero thing… but here's the thing. The fire was a set-up."

Connie's jaw dropped.

"Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence. But I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was… the worst part of all this **is** I let you all think it was real. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry."

With that Mr. Gold stood up and left.

* * *

Connie smiled and hugged Emma as Regina told Emma that she was now Sheriff Swan.

Henry looked around for Leila but didn't see her.

* * *

Leila stepped inside the pawn shop and locked the door. "Miss Mills." Mr. Gold said from behind the counter, "how can I help you?"

Leila approached the counter and said "I want to make a deal… Rumpelstiltskin."

With that she placed a small vial on the counter, in it was a clear substance, but Gold picked it up gingerly "Are these?"

Leila nodded "Dragons tears. Amazingly useful in any potion wouldn't you agree?"

Gold nodded "what do you want for them?"

Leila smiled "first, is a month of free rent for Graham, it's been a bad month for him, if you didn't know."

Gold nodded "Easy enough."

Leila held up a finger "I also want assurance that if I need to do something, I can claim that I'm helping you in your shop as an excuse. And my mother never finds out otherwise from you."

Gold nodded again "Also easy to do."

Leila smirked "And finally, I need that." She said pointing to a necklace that had once been Snows.

Gold raised an eyebrow but shrugged and pulled the Necklace out of the case and gave it to her. "Pleasure doing business with you Miss Mills."

Leila smiled and walked out of the Pawn Shop.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Z pulled away from Irene slightly "Your pregnant?" he asked.

Irene nodded becoming concerned "I know it's not ideal since we're not married yet but if we-"

Z cut her off "Irene, I'm very happy. But, there is something I haven't told you yet."

Irene looked confused "Alright, what is it?"

Z took a deep breath "My name isn't Z."

Irene rolled her eyes "Sweetheart I knew that!"

Z gently grabbed Irene's shoulders and made her look into his eyes "My name is Zeus."

Irene paled slightly "So you were named **for** the God of the Sky?"

Zeus shook his head "I **am** the God of the Sky."

* * *

 **okay okay! before you kill me let me explain spoilers to those of you who aren't past season one.**

 **Leila has gone through a series of potential fathers as i looked into characters for the job.**

 **Killian's little brother Liam was who i originally wanted to be her father, but i did the math and realized he would be like 10ish when Leila was conceived _E_ _www_**

 **Killian's older brother, also Liam was also considered but I've been under the impression that Killian was on Neverland for at least two decades and that was after his brother died, so he didn't work either**

 **blah blah blah, eventually it boiled down to three characters**

 **Rumpelstiltskin (No i'm not going to make Leila Henry's aunt)**

 **The Author (I was not an Issac fan thank you very much.)**

 **Zeus (ding ding ding we have a winner)**

 **so yeah i apologize if you think i'm trying to make Leila all powerful cuz i'm not, but there you are. and also it's my story so i can do what i want!**


	10. True North - Hat Trick

**alright ladies and gentlemen i apologize for the MAJOR time and episode jumping, but its all minor character backstory, in both Storybrooke and the enchanted forest, the only real episode where Irene and Leila could have made appearances is Fruits of the Poisonous Tree, and I didn't see how i could write them in, because Irene has no idea that her sister killed the King, or she didn't yet.**

 **so anyway this is True North through Hat Trick lemme know what you think.**

 **kilobyte5000 this chapter is dedicated to you, but because this is not my favorite chapter i am also dedicating chapter eleven to you as well, thanks again for the name.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: True North - Hat Trick

 _Storybrooke_

Leila grabbed a giant Apollo bar from the dark star Pharmacy and took it up to Mr. Clark paying the $6.99 it cost, before heading over to Henry and rolling her eyes at the comic book he was reading.

Before she could say anything however a voice behind them asked "What are you reading?"

Leila looked around and was caught up in a vision of Mr. Clark accusing her and Henry of stealing

"The Hulk vs. Wolverine."

Leila heard Henry say as she came back from her vision

"I'm Ava. I think I've seen you two around school." the girl who was speaking to them was about twelve and blond, Leila recognized her, not from school but from the Enchanted Forest.

Leila suddenly realized that if Regina saw Ava and her brother, who wasn't in Leila's sight currently but was sure to be around, it would be bad.

"You two are in Ms. Blanchard's class right?"

Just then the boy Leila had known had to be nearby came around the corner and asked "Almost ready Ava?"

"This is my brother Nicholas." Ava told them.

"Hi."

Henry smiled at them both and agreed when Ava asked if he and Leila wanted to hang out with them for a bit.

Leila considered stopping what was about to happen but she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before leaving what came next into the hands of the Fates.

"Where the Hell do you think you're going?" Mr. Clark asked as he came to stand in front of the door. He then sneezed and told Henry to open his bag.

Fifteen minutes later saw Connie entering the pharmacy to talk to Mr. Clark "You actually saw my daughter and nephew steal?" she pressed.

Mr. Clark became very uncomfortable "no I saw the boy they were with stealing and putting things in Henry's bag."

Connie narrowed her eyes at Mr. Clark. "I'm sure that you have the video evidence that shows Leila and Henry agreeing to steal from you, because my sister gave you new security cameras with audio two months ago Tom."

Mr. Clark looked even more uncomfortable "I uhhh… I haven't had time to install them."

Connie leaned forward to get more into his face "Now Tom, you aren't honestly telling me that you are calling my daughter and nephew a thief without some kind of proof, are you?"

Mr. Clark gulped and said "Your right, it obviously had to be the other two, my mistake."

Connie smiled and turned around to come face to face with Emma. "Intimidating the Pharmacist?" Emma asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Connie smiled "Emma, it's not intimidating, it's correcting a bad assumption."

Emma snorted "I take it you fixed it?"

Connie nodded "Of course I did."

With that she took Leila and Henry out of the pharmacy and to her home.

Leila and Henry went though The Book while Connie made lunch.

After lunch Henry went back to Regina's.

Leila decided that she had interfered with Regina and her plans too frequently, so rather than confront Regina about what was going on she simply let the cards fall where they would.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene pulled away from Zeus "You have been lying to me all this time?!"

Zeus hesitated but finally said "I never lied, I just… I was afraid to tell you."

Irene turned her back on him and placed a hand on her stomach "oh gods!"

Zeus put his hands on her shoulders "I should have told you sooner, but I wanted to wait-"

"For WHAT?!" Irene cried as she turned to face him again "For our wedding?! When you would whisk me off to Olympus and try to make me a goddess?! I told you weeks ago that I wanted a simple life! No royalty, no court, just peace and quiet! But it seems I shall never have that will I?"

She started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Zeus called after her.

Irene looked over her shoulder "Back to King Leopold's kingdom! Where I may have to live the life of a duchess, but at least it is on MY terms!"

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

A month had passed since the pharmacy incident. Emma and Graham had decided they had too little in common, it didn't help that she still didn't believe in the curse, Irene and Graham weren't doing better, in fact they were currently fighting.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?!" Graham exclaimed.

Connie took a deep breath "I'm not being stubborn Graham! I'm busy, Ashley needs help with the baby and Tom needs help with his allergies, and I also need to get Leila ready for school each day and help her with her homework, I don't have time to date like I did before I had her."

Graham rolled his eyes "You found the time to see me before, I think what's really going on is you don't want to give **us** a shot."

Connie growled "I had the time to see you before, because my sister was watching my child, you want to know what has changed? My sister and I are fighting! In case you missed me moving back into my house!"

Graham grabbed her shoulders and made her face him "And yet you don't want to bring Leila with you when we go to dinner."

Connie pulled away, "I don't want her getting ideas, and if you're going to get upset over it, then maybe it's not a good idea for us to see each other."

Graham suddenly realized he had stepped to far "Connie-"

Connie raised her hand to cut him off "No, Graham, We're done!"

With that Connie grabbed her purse and went to met Mary Margaret and Emma at Granny's.

* * *

Mary M. saw the look on Connie's face and said "What happened?"

Connie shook her head "So not talking about it right now." When Ruby placed Connie's usual coffee order in front of her, Connie immediately took a sip.

Two minutes later they saw Emma approaching, only for her to get stopped by the stranger in town, a minute later she was inside Granny's and both Connie and Mary M. asked "Who was that?"

Emma sat down "I don't know yet."

"Yet. So you're going to find out?" Mary M. asked

Emma leaned forward "I thought you called us here to talk about you."

Mary M. sighed "Yeah but talking about either of you is so much easier right now."

Connie placed a hand on Mary M's "What is it Mary?"

Mary M. looked around them and then leaned forward and whispered "Remember when you both told me to stay away from David and I agreed?"

Connie and Emma whispered back "Yeah?"

"I didn't"

"Yeah we know" Connie and Emma whispered in unison.

"You know? How?"

"Because I am sheriff and you are a love sick school teacher." Emma responded

Connie smirked "Because I am your best friend and I know your guilty face."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Leila was in her crib sleeping when a shadow fell over her, but she didn't stir, she continued to sleep, unaware of the man who was standing over her.

A moment later a small stuffed Pegasus was placed next to her, in her sleep she reached out and clutched it tightly but still slept on.

"Sleep well, my princess." Zeus whispered before vanishing

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Two more months passed, along with Miners day, the Scandal that had followed Mary Margret and David after Kathryn had found out about their affair had passed, only to be followed by Kathryn's disappearance. Mary Margret got arrested, a heart had been found buried in the woods in a box with Mary Margret's finger prints all over it. Connie was in Emma's office hearing about a man named Jefferson, how he kidnapped Mary M. and Emma and apparently believed in the curse.

Connie took a deep breath "How did Mary even get out?!" she asked

Emma showed her the key Mary had left behind and Connie's eyes went wide. "My sister's skeleton keys? They are supposed to be useless, just a collection she's had for years."

Emma leaned forward "One of them is a key to our loft."

Connie looked up horrified "No!"

Emma nodded "Henry brought them to me and I unlocked the door with it myself."

Connie stood up and put a hand over her mouth "What kind of woman is my sister?!"

* * *

 **Alright ladies and gentlemen, i am hoping to have The Stable Boy up tommorow in the meantime, reviews are love!**


	11. The Stable Boy

**Chapter Eleven! kilobyte5000 this chapter is to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Stable Boy

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Seventeen year old Irene was standing next to her father watching Regina ride on her horse, Wild and free and happy and Regina's happiness was infectious, Irene and Henry were cheering Regina on as she rode. When Regina was done she dismounted and gave each of them a one armed hug, keeping one hand on her stallions' reigns.

"That was beautiful sweetheart." Henry praised Regina.

"Thank you daddy." Regina responded with a smile.

"Beautiful?" a woman scoffed, Irene turned and saw Cora "I'd hardly call that beautiful."

"You didn't like it, mother?" Regina asked, a tinge of hurt in her voice

"You ride like a man." Cora criticized.

Irene, knowing that Regina wouldn't want witnesses to their mother's criticism of her, left after curtsying to her mother in deference.

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Connie went to visit Mary Margret in jail "surely it will be over soon, Emma will find the person framing you."

Mary wrapped her arms around herself "We both know that's not likely, because your sister is protecting herself very well."

Connie reached a hand into Mary Margret's cell "You are more my sister now, than she ever was Mary."

Mary Margret took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"She visited me this morning, saying confession or no I was leaving Storybrooke. Connie, your sister hates me and I have no idea why."

Connie shook her head "I have no idea either, I've thought back but I can't think of anything that would cause her to act like this to you."

Mary Margret looked at the clock and said "It's almost 3, go pick up Henry and Leila, I'll still be here later."

Connie stood up and said "I know, that's what upsets me."

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene braided Regina's hair and tied a ribbon into the end of it, making it into a pretty bow. "You're ready for riding Regina."

Regina smiled at Irene and squeezed her hand "Thank you for agreeing to support me, with Daniel."

Irene smiled "We both deserve True Love Regina, and if yours is with Daniel then of course I will support you."

Regina headed for the door to have her lesson with Daniel when Cora came in and said "This won't do." With a flick of her wrist and a puff of smoke Regina was suddenly wearing a bright blue dress, her hair was down, she looked as though she was heading for a ball.

Cora turned to Irene who stood in a tunic and skirt for everyday wear, and with another flick of Cora's wrist Irene was dressed in a dress much like Regina's, only bright purple instead of blue.

Cora went over to Regina to touch up her hair a little bit "We have a guest, he'll be here any moment."

Regina said "Mother I can't, I have a ridding lesson with Daniel."

"Well that's been canceled, now smile." Cora said, smiling herself "We don't want to disappoint him."

"Disappoint who Mother?" Irene asked.

"The King!" Cora beamed

"The King?! Why is the King coming?" Regina asked.

Irene hurried over to where her mother and sister were standing and fussed with her hair for a moment, one mustn't look like a slag before a king.

When he came in Irene curtsied and watched as he then proposed to Regina, Irene looked at Regina in horror when their mother said yes.

* * *

After Regina left later, King Leopold took Irene to the side "Now, Lady Irene, I am not one to be stingy with my favor, anything you ask, it shall be yours."

Irene thought rapidly, knowing her sister, she would flee with Daniel and marry him, she loved him too much to let him go simply because a crown was dangled in front of her. So Irene could ask for nothing from the king, she would not be on the receiving end of his wrath when Regina ran.

Irene curtsied before him and stayed in that position as she said "Your Majesty is very kind, but I will ask for nothing, your happiness with my sister is all the royal favor I need."

King Leopold smiled "very well then, if you will ask for nothing I shall simply bestow upon you… the title of Duchess of Aestedell. Along with the lands and incomes it comes with."

Irene looked up at him and gaped "But Your Majesty, that is the title reserved for the Kings second child, surely you would not wish to bestow that title on me."

Leopold smiled "But you shall have it anyway, there are other duchies I can bestow on any children your sister and I may have, but this will signify to the whole kingdom that you are the queen's sister, and in a high place of power."

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Emma came storming into Connie's house.

Connie looked at Emma in concern "What happened?"

Emma held up an evidence bag, Connie took it and looked at it "What is this?"

"A piece of the shovel that buried Kathryn's heart."

Connie looked stunned "Did you check it against the shovel in my sister's garage?"

Emma nodded "Before I had the warrant, and it matched, but I got the warrant jut now and she had a brand new shovel!"

Connie sat down "How the hell did she know?!"

Emma stared at the wall as if something clicked and stormed out of the house.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

Irene was in her room when Regina entered, tears streaming down her face. "Daniel is dead!" Regina sobbed "Mother killed him!"

Irene ran over to her sister, and put her arms around her, comforting her as best as she could. But Regina couldn't stop crying.

* * *

Irene stood beside Regina as she was fitted in a bright white wedding gown, for her to marry the king.

Irene moved to the shadows when first Snow and then Cora entered. After Regina left, having realized that Cora had engineered everything so she would marry the king and that Snow had told Cora what Regina was planning on doing.

Regina said as she left the room "I should have let her die on that horse!"

With just Cora and Irene in the room Irene stepped into the light again and asked "Was that wise mother?"

Cora looked at Irene with narrowed eyes "What do you mean dear?"

Irene looked at Cora and said "Right at the moment she blames Snow, but one day, her love for you won't save you from her vengeful wrath."

Cora laughed "Oh you foolish girl! You honestly think Regina or you will ever be able to stand up to me?!"

Irene shrugged and left the room, saying as she went "Maybe not mother, but one doesn't need to stand up to you to kill you."

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Leila was reading to an elderly woman with waist length brown hair and bright green eyes her name was Rhonda.

"And as the wicked witch fell from the tower, vanishing into dust, the Princess looked over her rescuer. For he was dying from the cut the witch had given him, and now the princess had no way to save him, for her magic hair was gone, cut by his hand. And so she cried for her valiant knight who had fought so bravely for her and was surprised to find that from her tears sprung forth a well of magic, magic that healed her brave knight. And so they lived, happily ever after." With that Leila closed the book.

Rhonda smiled "So tell me dear, in this world you and Henry have constructed, who am I?"

Leila smiled brightly "Why Rhonda, I just told you, you are the princess in the story, she who can heal anyone with the magic of the flower inside her."

Rhonda smiled at Leila. "Oh, am I really now?"

Leila smiled and would have said more, Rhonda was more indulgent of Leila and Henry's stories than most of the adults, but just then Leila's phone rang and when she answered it, her mother was telling her to come home immediately, because Kathryn was alive.

* * *

 **Alright i'm going to combine the Episodes The Return and The Stranger because lets face it, they are very non Henry centric so its kinda gonna be a filler chapter, but i hope you all will enjoy it better than chapter 10!**


	12. The Return & The Stranger

**Alright we are nearly at the end of season 1**

 **and in all honesty thank god because do you know how many time's i had to go back and delete Connie from the Enchanted forest Memories or Irene from the Storybrooke moments ?!**

 **also when we get into season two there will be a whole lot less time jumping.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own it!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Return & The Stranger

 _Storybrooke Present Day_

Leila sat next to Henry and across from August Booth. Her arms were crossed over her chest. After August explained that he wanted their help in looking for something in Gold's shop, Leila spoke at last.

"Henry, please leave for a few minutes."

Henry looked between Leila and Booth before standing up and heading to the back of Granny's dinner.

Leila leaned forward "Now why would I help you with your… affliction, when the reason your turning back to wood is your own fault?!" She spat at him.

August leaned back "You know who I am?"

Leila had a very nasty look on her face "Worse! I know what you did Pinocchio!"

He looked frightened for a moment before asking, "How do you know?"

Leila leaned back "I'm a seer you putz! With the ability to see into the Past and Present as well as the future."

August bit his lip "I was seven, I wasn't ready for that responsibility."

Leila scoffed "What you were ready for doesn't matter, you and your father condemned us the moment you were sent through the wardrobe instead of Snow White!" Leila leaned back "and now I'm going to tell you what would have happened if your father had had faith. You would have been just fine! You would have been living on the streets of Storybrooke as an orphan, but you would have been fine!"

Leila sighed and ran a hand though her hair "And as for you being seven, what about coming back for her when you were 18 and she was 11? Or any time after that? You may not have been ready for the responsibility then, but we both know that wasn't why you stayed away August! The truth is you were selfish when you left her, and you chose to be selfish for the rest of your life, because you didn't care about any of us!"

She stood up as Henry came back "You can help him Henry, I have something else I need to do." She reached out and plucked a hair off Henry's head before kissing his cheek and leaving the dinner.

* * *

 _Storybrooke 10 Years Ago_

Leila was sitting in the kitchen of the Mayors house reading, Connie was cooking food for them when they heard the front door close.

Connie yelled "How was Boston?"

Regina laughed "It was amazing! And I brought someone home with me!"

Connie turned the stove top off to go see what her sister meant; Leila put her book down and followed.

Connie was very stunned to see Regina holding a bundle that looked like…

"Regina…" Connie said slowly "Why are you holding a baby?"

Regina smiled "Because this baby is your new nephew!"

Connie stared stunned at the bundle but Leila walked up to Regina and held her arms out. Regina smiled and put the baby in her niece's arms.

As Regina and Connie walked over to the kitchen to speak privately, Leila looked down at Henry and smiled "Hi Henry, I'm very excited to meet you at last."

* * *

 _Storybrooke Present Day_

Leila was brushing her hair to get ready for bed, Leila was sleeping over at Henry and Regina's because Henry had complained to Connie.

Leila looked up when Regina entered the room and said "Rumpelstiltskin has betrayed me."

Leila snorted "No… you made a deal you didn't understand Regina, there is a difference."

Regina took a deep breath and said "Leila, I need to know why Rumpelstiltskin wants the curse broken."

Leila paused before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "And what do I get out of it Regina?"

Regina hesitated "What do you want?"

Leila smiled at Regina "I want you to brew me a forgetting potion."

* * *

 _Storybrooke 5 Years Ago_

It was late at night and Leila was watching the thunderstorm out of the window when Henry woke up and started crying at the sound of the storm.

Leila went over to his bed and held out her hand "It's okay Henry, come with me, please?"

Henry got out of bed and followed her to the window. Leila smiled and said "See Henry? It's loud and noisy and with flashing lights, but it's not hurting you."

Henry nodded and looked up at Leila "It is very loud!" he said with feeling.

Leila laughed "yes, but that's okay, because the louder it is, the closer the sky god Zeus is to us. And he will keep us safe, I promise."

* * *

 _Storybrooke Present Day_

Leila followed Regina into her vault the next day and as Regina started mixing some of her ingredients she asked "so why does Rumpelstiltskin want the curse broken?"

Leila laughed "You have a bunch of smaller questions you want answered first, so ask them."

Regina looked over at Leila and said "Alright, all the evidence regarding the Kathryn Nolan case will lead back to me, how can I fix that?"

Leila smiled and said "Use Sidney, I'm sure the love sick fool will be happy to take a hit for you, especially if you dose him with a potion that addles the mind."

Regina nodded "Why did Rumpelstiltskin go back on his deal with me?"

Leila laughed "Because you're a fool who never knew when to give up, when the cost was too high. Because you called him your enemy, but you never bothered to do your research on him."

Regina glared at her niece before continuing, the potion was nearly done. "So why does he want the curse broken?" with that she added the final ingredient and handed the goblet to Leila.

Leila took the goblet and pulled out a vial, a vial that contained a few drops of liquid and a strand of Henry's hair.

She pushed the stopper off with her thumb and poured the contents of the vial into the goblet.

"He wants to find his son."

Regina looked startled "How do I stop him? How do I keep the curse from breaking?!"

Leila smiled at her aunt and said "I'm not telling, and in a minute, I won't even know how."

Regina looked at Leila and asked "What do you mean?"

Leila smiled "I am choosing to forget everything from the past twenty eight years until that book appeared, except my most precious moments with Henry, every vision, everything I have learned will disappear, and I will be back, to being that nine year old daughter that my mother loved so very much. You've kept me in this cursed town, awake because you wanted an adviser if you ever needed one. I'm a nine year old girl with the mind of a thirty seven year old woman! Now, I'm taking my life and my sanity back."

With that she swallowed the potion in one quick gulp.

Regina had moved to stop her but now it was too late, the goblet dropped on the floor and Regina made Leila look into her eyes "Leila! How do I keep the curse from breaking!?"

Leila looked into Regina's eyes and smiled "I don't know, Your Majesty."

And with that Leila walked up the stairs and out of the crypt.

* * *

Connie and Emma walked into the Sheriff's office having just returned from Lunch at Granny's, they were mostly somber after the week they had but they were still smiling over a light joke Emma had just made.

When they walked in they saw Regina sitting on one of the desks

"Congratulations, Sheriff Swan. There is about to be a big break in the case."

Connie couldn't believe what happened next as Sidney Glass came into the room and confessed to abducting Kathryn and framing Mary Margret.

"And the other thing" Regina prompted.

"I borrowed some skeleton keys from Regina, and I planted the knife in your apartment." Sidney told Emma.

"My keys." Regina stated "I can't help but feel personally violated about that part."

Emma started to say something but was cut off by Connie saying "Oh you mean the keys that you have been telling me for years a useless?!"

Emma and Regina looked at Connie and she looked like she was boiling with fury "And what's really sad Regina is that you somehow think that you will be blameless in this whole mess, that you will come out as the loving Mayor you've constantly wanted to portray." Connie shook her head "But even if no one else sees it, Sister, I do, I finally at long last see you for who you really are!"

Regina stepped closer to Connie and said "And who is it you see me as Constance?"

Connie brought her face even closer to Regina "Congratulations Regina, you have become our Mother!"

And with that Connie left a stunned Sheriff and Mayor behind.

* * *

The next few days passed Connie by in a blur, she only knew that Emma was planning on Fighting for custody of Henry.

When Emma told her, Connie had been hesitant at first before asking "And if you succeed, will you be keeping him away from me and Leila as well?"

Emma raised her eyebrows "And deal with Henry constantly catching a bus here to Storybrooke, and racking up **MY** credit card to do it? No thank you."

Connie laughed a little but nodded and went back to drinking her coffee.

But now, now Connie had just gotten a call from Mary Margret, Emma had grabbed her stuff, and was gone.

* * *

 **An Apple as Red as Blood is next**

 **and then the season finale!**


	13. An Apple As Red As Blood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: An Apple As Red As Blood

 _Storybrooke_

Regina was sitting at the table in her house with Henry, Leila and Connie with all of them eating dinner. Suddenly the door bell rang. Regina frowned and turned to Connie "Were we expecting company?"

Connie shook her head "Not that I know of."

Regina stood up and answered the door, Surprised to find Emma Swan on the other side of that door.

"Sheriff Swan, What are you doing here?"

"Henry invited me." Emma said simply.

"Do you honestly believe I'd allow you into my house, for dinner, after all the threats you made to my family?" Regina said.

"I didn't come for dinner." Emma replied calmly

"Then what did you come for?" Regina asked a slight touch of fear creeping into her voice.

"You."

Regina becoming more afraid now looked behind her at the table where her family should have been and found them gone. She turned back to the door and saw Graham standing next to Emma, along with Mary Margret, David, Archie, Ruby, Leroy and Granny.

"We all did." Emma continued.

Regina turned around again and this time saw Connie standing behind the two children, Henry had a coil of rope over his shoulder, and Leila had her hand on Henry's shoulder.

Suddenly they were in the town square, and she was being pushed up against her apple tree that was suddenly there.

"No No! Let me go! I command it!" Regina said as Ruby and Graham tied her against the tree.

"After everything you've done to all of us?!" Ruby cried.

"After making me your sex slave for YEARS?" Graham growled at her.

"Apologies your Majesty!" Archie said as he stood next to Connie and Leila. "But my conscience is clear!"

"You're not Queen anymore sister!" Leroy cried

"Tighter! She needs to feel our pain!" Granny cried

"You took our love and ripped it apart!" Mary Margret cried

"And now you're going to pay!" David yelled.

Emma who had been standing next to Henry, came over and grabbed one of the apples on the tree, it was black and she squeezed it in front of Regina, black goo came out of it making Regina gasp in horror. "Rotten to the core."

Regina looked up at the people she had wronged and said "I just wanted to win, for once." She sobbed.

Emma put a hand on Regina's neck and pushed her against the tree "You took away our happiness and now it's our turn to take away yours."

Regina looked confused until she saw Emma take a sword from David.

Regina looked to Henry, Leila and Connie. "Henry, Leila, Connie, please don't let them do this to me!"

Connie scoffed "You had to realize this was coming _sister_! I can't defend you forever!"

Leila rolled her eyes "With you dead there will finally be peace!"

Henry had the last biting words "You did this to yourself!"

With that Emma swung the sword right for Regina's neck.

* * *

Regina woke up with a gasp and went to Henry's room to check on him. After seeing what looked to be him asleep in his bed, Regina went into the kitchen to calm down.

* * *

After Henry convinced Emma to not run away she dropped him off at the Mayors house, but was surprised to find Leila waiting out front, Henry got out and hugged her tightly, and as the two children went inside the house Leila turned and looked at Emma for a moment her eyes were angry but then it turned into sadness before looking away.

Emma went to Mary Margret's then and found Mary Margret and Connie making breakfast "Oh, I thought you'd left." Mary Margret said.

"Mary Margret…" Emma started but Mary M. cut her off.

"But I couldn't tell for sure because you didn't bother to say goodbye."

Connie sipped her coffee deciding to stay out of it for now and let Mary have her peace

"I don't wanna be sheriff. I don't want people relying on me. I don't want this. Any of it." Emma said

"What about Henry?" Mary questioned.

Emma hesitated for a moment before saying "I took him with me."

Connie dropped the mug of coffee she had been holding and looked at Emma in rage. "You did **what**?!"

"You abducted him?" Mary asked.

"Maybe." Emma said

Connie grabbed her coat and walked towards the door. But stopped near Emma "Unless you want Regina finding out about your stunt, you are gonna stay the hell away from Henry!"

* * *

Later that day Connie went over to Regina's and walked in. she found Regina in the kitchen and hesitated in the doorway. "What are you making?"

Regina looked up and smiled at her sister "I'm making an apple turnover. Would you like to help me make more?"

Connie hesitated and finally said "I'm still mad at you."

Regina hesitated but decided denying what she had done was only going to make Connie angrier. "I know."

Connie bit her lip and said "I know you loved her, I know you always loved her, but I **hated** our mother, she was a vile and cruel woman who… did horrible things, but, I love **you** and I don't want to keep fighting."

She put her hand up to stop Regina who was going to say something.

"But you have to change for that to happen, you need to stop acting like mother, and start acting like my sister again, can you do that?"

Regina smiled and nodded, she believed that with Emma Swan out of the way, she could be a sister again.

Connie smiled and said "now let's get to making more apple turnovers."

While they were working on the pastries Emma rang the door bell.

Regina and Emma talked in the hall until Connie joined them.

"I'm leaving town." Emma stated just as Connie joined them.

"What?!" both sisters asked in surprise and shock.

"This, what we're doing is a problem. And I am gonna go, but I have conditions, I still get to see Henry, I get to visit and spend time. Whatever."

"And you get to see him, you're still in his life?" Regina questioned

"Look, in any deal both parties are a little unhappy. But let's be honest, we both know the world where I'm not in his life no longer exists. And there is no one who can do anything about that." Emma stated

Just then the oven timer went off and Regina smiled "Your right. Would you mind following me for a moment?"

As Regina pulled the first turnover from the oven she asked "So what are you proposing?"

Emma said "I don't know, just, figure it out as we go."

"But he's my son." Regina confirmed

"Yeah." Emma said

Regina smiled and put the turnover in a tupperware and handed it to Emma "Something for the road. It's time we start being cordial."

Connie smiled as she watched Emma go before turning to Regina "I'm proud of you sis."

Regina smiled and continued to make turnovers with Connie.

* * *

Leila sat in her bedroom and hugged herself as she saw Henry take a bite of the turnover, knowing what would happen and being powerless to stop it.

Tears rolled down her face as she prayed for everything to be alright.

* * *

 **Alright A Land Without Magic is coming soon, and then season 2 will start, opinions please, should i start each new season as a new Fanfic or should it be all in one?**

 **let me know and as always**

 **Reviews are Love!**


	14. A Land Without Magic

**THE END OF SEASON ONE!**

 **see you all in season 2 i decided that i'm going to keep going under this fic**

 **and also thanks to for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. i mean seriously! wow you are amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: A Land Without Magic

 _The Enchanted Forest_

As Prince James banged a rock against the lock of his cell he didn't notice two black guards approaching. Finally one grabbed his hand "Stop that! Someone will eventually figure out what you're trying to do!"

James looked into the mask of the black guard and asked "What do you care?"

The guard snorted "I care because my mistress wants us to break you out of here."

James looked confused "The Queen?"

The guard shook his head "The Princess Leila."

With that the guards took James by the arms and lead him through the castle, through a courtyard and into the stables.

A young girl stood there with an unmasked black guard next to her. The girl curtsied to him "Prince James, Lovely to meet you but it would be best for all of us if we get you on your way."

James looked confused "Your Princess Leila?!" he asked as one of the guards who had escorted him here removed his shackles.

Leila smirked as she grabbed the supplies and sword she had set aside and handed them to him. "Expecting someone older perhaps?"

James hesitated before saying "Well I wasn't expecting a child to engineer my escape."

Leila smiled up at him "Someday soon, our current rolls will be reversed, on that day, please remember this!"

James saw the courage and determination in her eyes. "I will." He promised

Leila saw him run away from the palace and nodded once she knew he would make it safely. She turned to the three black guards "Thank you Sir Evan and Sir Rodger, I thank you for your service to me."

The black guards bowed and left the stables, Leila turned to the unmasked black guard "And now Huntsman, are you ready to face my aunt?"

The Huntsman bowed and took her hand in his and kissed it. "I am ready Princess, fear not."

Leila took The Huntsman's arms "I swear to you, one day, I will save you from her as well."

The Huntsman smiled at Leila "And from that day onward, I will guard you with my life princess."

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

Regina, Connie and Leila ran into the hospital room where Henry was and a few seconds after they got there Emma grabbed Regina and shoved her into a cleaning closet yelling "You did this!"

Connie put a hand on Leila's shoulder for a moment before following the two women into the closet

"Stop this- my son!" Regina was yelling when Emma cut her off by saying

"IS SICK BECAUSE OF YOU! THAT APPLE TURNOVER YOU GAVE ME HE ATE IT!"

Connie reeled back and looked at Regina begging her to deny it

"What?" Regina asked shakily "It was meant for you!"

Connie gasped in horror as Regina said that.

"It's true isn't it?!" Emma asked

"What are you talking about?" Regina questioned

"It's true isn't it?!" Emma restated with anger in her voice "All of it."

Connie looked confused "Is what true?!"

Emma looked over at her "Henry's curse theory, he was right, all along, wasn't he?!" she turned back to Regina waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Regina finally confessed

Connie left the room and left the two women too it, and was surprised to find her daughter clasping Henry's hand in hers and Leila's eyes closed as if in prayer.

* * *

Leila didn't move from her position, not as night moved into day and not as Regina and Emma said what they needed to Henry and not as Jefferson butted his nose in. it was only when Mary Margret's voice began reading a passage of the book that Leila looked up and into Mary Margret's eyes as she said "And yes she was beyond hope, beyond saving, this was her end."

Leila wiped her eyes and hoped Mary would continue with the story, and she did "When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss, and when he did true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love shuddered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness."

Leila wiped her eyes again but it did no good, the tears would not be stopped

Mary took Leila's hand and then after a moment spoke to Henry "Henry, when I gave you this book, it was because I knew… I know life doesn't always have a happy ending… but I thought…"

In that moment the machines started beeping wildly and as Doctors swarmed in and tried to help Henry Leila cried out in anguish, she couldn't see Henry's future, and she was terrified that that meant he was going to die.

* * *

As Emma and Regina ran into the room Leila was holding one of Henry's hands and crying loudly while Connie had her hands on her daughter's shoulders and was also crying.

Regina collapsed into Whales arms sobbing while Emma approached the bed Emma brushed his hair from his forehead before leaning down and whispering "I love you Henry." And then kissing him on the forehead.

And a pulse of Energy went through the town and Leila watched in joy as Henry woke up and told Emma "I love you too!"

Leila threw herself into Henry's arms and sobbed hysterically, just so happy to see him alive.

"You did it!" Regina exclaimed.

Connie looked at Regina "She did a lot more than save Henry just now sis."

Regina looked at Connie and saw recognition in her sister's gaze. "Irene?" She whispered as she realized that the curse was broken now.

Irene nodded and looked at Leila who hugged her mother tightly.

Irene looked up at Emma and smiled "Hi Emma."

Emma laughed and said "Hi… Irene?"

Irene nodded "Please I beg you, never again call me Constance!"

With that both women began to laugh.

Mother Superior, or the Blue Fairy looked at Regina "If I were you your majesty, I'd find a place to hide."

Regina went to Henry's bed and said "No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you."

* * *

After Regina left Emma asked "Henry… why didn't they go back?"

Leila smiled sadly "Because that would require more than simply the curse breaking Emma."

A nurse dropped the tray she was holding in that moment and both children and their mothers went to look out the window to see what had scared the nurse.

A giant purple cloud was descending on the town.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"Something bad." Henry stated.

"Worse." Leila said "That's Magic!"

Just then the cloud engulfed the building they were in and passed thought the window like it wasn't even there, engulfing each of them as well.

* * *

 **as always reviews are love!**


	15. Broken

**I am so sorry everyone, i meant to update sooner, but i've been dealing with a lot over the past days. but without further ado.**

 **Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Broken

 _Storybrooke_

Within a few minutes the smoke dissipated and Leila turned to her mother and Emma "We gotta go meet everyone in front of Granny's!" she said excitedly

Irene smiled down at her daughter and turned to Emma "What do you say Sheriff?"

Emma smiled and nodded "let's go."

* * *

When they got to Granny's they heard Mary Margret saying "Now? Now I find my daughter."

"So it's true." Emma asked.

Mary Margret approached Emma and slowly worked her way into hugging her long lost daughter saying "You found us." in a broken voice. David followed behind hugging Emma as well.

"Grandpa?" Henry asked finally.

And that caused Mary to laugh and David to chuckle "Yeah, kid. I suppose so." With that he hugged Henry.

"She did it. She saved you." Henry said

"She saved all of us." Mary Margret said.

"I… well…" Emma started not really knowing what to say

"Uh… then why are we still here?" Leroy asked.

Leila spoke up "there were two parts to the curse, the part that took away our happy endings and kept us frozen, that part is gone, but the part that brought us here… to take us back… all of us back… that's going to require a even higher price than what was paid to get us here, we're gonna be stuck here for a while."

Mary Margret looked at Leila in surprise, as did everyone else there.

The dwarfs began asking a bunch of other questions.

"What was that smoke?"

"Who did this?"

"And what was that smoke?"

"And Why?"

"And what was that smoke?"

Leila held up her hands "Whoa! Guys I am not a fountain of knowledge, seer or no, if you don't ask more coherent questions I can't answer them very well. As to what the smoke was-"

Mother Superior approached them then "Magic… it's here. I can feel it."

Mary Margret extended her hands to Mother Superior and she took them in acknowledgment that they were well.

"Magic? In Storybrooke? You're the Blue Fairy do something magical." Henry said getting exited.

Leila shook her head "It's not that simple Henry."

"No wand, no fairy dust. Matters are complicated now." Blue continued.

Henry turned to Leila "What about you?"

Leila raised an eyebrow and finally leaned forward and said "I could do something like… poof a frog into my hand… but I might accidentally turn you into a frog instead."

Henry looked confused and Leila sighed.

"Henry I haven't cast a spell in **Twenty Eight** years! And like riding a bike some things require practice! Ask me in a month, when I've had time to practice without doing a major screw up!"

Henry looked slightly abashed but only slightly.

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it, The Queen." Leroy said

As the other dwarfs began to agree and get into a frenzy Emma said "No. Wait." When everyone's attention was on her she said "It wasn't Regina"

* * *

After a few minutes of discussion the group started to head to the Pawn shop. On the way they met Graham.

Mary Margret upon seeing him ran up to hug him as did Irene "If you left the Queen's service how are you still alive?" Mary Margret asked.

The Huntsman smiled and nodded to Leila "Your goddaughter is how I'm alive, she stole my heart back right under the queen's nose and returned it to me."

Emma looked shocked "So he really didn't have his heart in him?"

Leila shook her head "No, aunt Regina ripped it out years ago."

Emma looked stunned but finally started walking again, as the rest of the group caught up with her Mary Margret said "Is there anything you want to ask us? I mean, you must have questions."

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double cross me, and what did he do to this town?" Emma stated determinedly.

"Uh… shouldn't we talk about **it** first?" Mary Margret asked looking a little worried.

"What?" Emma asked

"Us. your life, everything?"

"Can we do "everything" maybe later? Like with a glass of wine. Or several bottles." Emma asked sounding very tired as they continued up Main St.

Leila didn't hear the rest of the conversation because she grabbed Henry's hand and started running. Irene called after them but Leila knew they needed to get to the mayors house before the mob Leila saw in her vision did.

Within seconds they stood in front of the Mayor's house. Leila turned to Henry "Go inside and stop Regina from coming out. Whatever it takes!"

Henry looked worried but nodded and went inside.

Leila turned around and walked down the path in front of the Mayors home until she was half way between the street and the house.

When Whale saw her he came up short. Finally he sighed and said "Leila, stand aside."

Leila smiled up at him, but her eyes were hard as she said "No."

Whale started to go around her but bounced back as if he had hit a wall.

Leila smiled up at him before looking at the crowd behind him "Go back home to your family's because if I have magic, what makes you think my aunt doesn't?! So who here really wants to go home charred today?"

Several of the citizens looked at each other worriedly and turned to walk away. The six aside from Whale that remained hurried after when Leila raised a hand and electricity pulsed down her hand.

When it was just her and Whale left she turned to look at him "You should go home too Doctor Frankenstein."

The doctor recoiled at the use of his name. but a glare set over his face "Your aunt needs to pay for what she did to me!"

Leila stepped forward and with a slight jolt of electricity brought the doctor to his knees so they were at eye level. "And what about what you did to her doctor? The way you betrayed her, hurt her? The definition of a villain is someone who finds their own happiness at the expense of others."

Whale paled as she spoke but finally he said "I am not a villain!"

Leila leaned forward and whispered "You promised her you would bring back her true love, but instead you made a deal with the Dark One, to turn her into a monster, and in return you stole one of her hearts. When you die Doctor, the Gods will hold your actions that day against you more than anything else."

Leila took a deep breath and looked up as her mother, Snow, Charming, and all the rest of their group come up so see them. She looked back into Whale's eyes "Go home Doctor, if you value your life go home."

Whale started to protest but decided to fight another day.

As Whale walked away Leila heard the door behind her open. She sighed, she should have known that Regina wouldn't be able to resist attempting to kill Snow White yet again.

And indeed Regina went straight to Snow and attempted to tear her heart out, but came up short when her hand wouldn't go past Snow's chest.

* * *

When the hero's decided to lock Regina up they sent Leila and Henry away with Ruby. Before they went Leila looked into Graham's eyes. "Please, don't let them lock her up. It will have worse consequences than you can imagine."

Graham sighed, he knew she was fighting for her aunt but couldn't she see that her aunt able to roam the town freely was bad? He knelt down in front of her "I'm sorry princess, but Snow and Charming are right, this is for the best."

Leila opened her mouth to protest but knew it would do no good, finally she said "They are wrong, and you'll see all too soon."

She knew that Irene, Graham, Snow, Charming and Emma were going to have to pay a higher price than they imagined when they locked Regina up, but decided that this was one fight she couldn't interfere with.

Later that night Leila and Henry went with Ruby to the town hall and found only Regina, Graham and David there. Graham and David yelling at Regina. "ARE THEY DEAD?!"

Regina screamed back "I DON'T KNOW! DO YOU THINK I WANT THEM DEAD? MY SISTER IS WITH YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER!" she knew that the enchanted forest still existed, but that was no guaranty that Irene, Snow and Emma were still alive.

Leila walked to the center of the town hall and stared at the crumpled useless hat that now sat on the floor.

Regina walked over to Leila "Sweetheart." She started to say, reaching out to touch Leila's shoulder. Leila shrugged it off and knelt on the floor with the hat in front of her.

Graham tried next placing his hand on Leila's other shoulder "Princess-"

Leila shrugged his hand off too and touched the hat gently, tears falling down her cheeks "Do you three have any idea what you've just done?" she asked anger in her voice.

When neither, Regina or either of the men responded Leila gently picked up the hat and said "I warned you of consequences' for this night. And now… may the gods have mercy on all of us. Because none of you fools understand what you've done."

* * *

Irene awoke and stared up at two women she didn't know. She sat up quickly and looked around, but she knew exactly where she was, she was in an old corner of King Stefan's kingdom.

"I'll be damned" she muttered "I'm back in the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

 **Reviews are love!**


End file.
